Let the Adventures Begin
by NicBaz
Summary: Tenzin left Lin for Pema and little did he know was that Lin was Pregent. Lin wasn't only having one child but two, Kuzon and Lily. Join Kuzon and Lily on their adventures with Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin. Now Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily all have kids of their own and our now going to experience of parenthood. (PLEASE READ IT A REALLY GOOD STORY)
1. Prologue

**_What up fanfictioners Nicbaz here coming to you with my first fanfic ever! So before I begin I just want to get out I do not own Legend of Korra it belongs to Nickelodeon. So I do not own Korra, Lin Beifong, Mako, Tenzin, Bolin, Asami, Naga, Pabu, Oogi, Tarrlok, Amon, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan. I only own Kuzon and Liliana. So hope you enjoy story and don't forget to review and if you want follow my story._**

**_My Character Description:_**

**_Kuzon BeiFong:_**

**_Age: 18 ( Kuzon is 5 minutes older than Liliana)_**

**_Hair color: Black ( hair style just like Aang in the beginning of season three of ATLA)_**

**_Eye color: Gray_**

**_Bending: Air_**

**_Nick-Name: Kuz_**

**_Personaliy: Strong, Ladies man, head strong, stuborn, and calm (just like his mother, grand-mother, and a little of Tenzin)_**

**_Kuzon resembles Aang when he had hair_**

**_Liliana BeiFong:_**

**_Age: 18 ( 5 minutes younger than Kuzon)_**

**_Hair color: Black (hair style just like her mother's and sometimes wears it just like her grand-mother's)_**

**_Eye color: Green_**

**_Bending: Earth_**

**_Nick-Name: Lily_**

**_Personaliy: Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn (just like her mother and grand-mother)_**

**_Liliana resembles Lin and Toph has Toph's eyes but has Lin's facial fetures_**

**_Let the story begin_**

**_prologue:_**

_It was just a normal beautiful night at Republic City. The stars were gleaming and the moon was shining bright. Lin BeiFong was on her way to meet Tenzin at Kuang's Cuisine to have dinner and also had really important news to tell Tenzin. Lin just got finish helping her mother at the police station with catching criminals and helping her mother with paper work (Remember Toph is blind so she has Lin do her paperwork for her)._

_ Lin Finally got to Kuang's and found Tenzin waiting for her at their table. She got to the table and sat across from Tenzin. " Lin you are looking radiant as ussaul" Tenzin said to Lin. " You don't look bad yourself" Lin said back to Tenzin not knowing what else to say to him. Soon later they order what they wanted for dinner and it came out several minutes later. They start to eat then Tenzin had to let Lin know what was on going on his mind._

_"Lin Look I need to tell you something. Something Important." Tenzin said in a glooming expression. "What is it Tenzin old friend?" asked Lin. "Look Lin I know we have been dating for a long time and its just just" Tenzin just couldn't get the word out of his mouth."Just what Tenzin what are you trying to tell me" Lin starting to get into a mad voice. " Lin I think its time that we break up" Tenzin in a Calm and rational voice. "It's that Pema girl isn't it Tenzin, Isn't it" Lin now mad at Tenzin. " Look Lin it's not only that but...". " But what Tenzin just what" Lin now really mad at him. "It's just that if I marry and have kids with you there is a small chance that one of the kids will be an airbender but with Pema there is a much more chance that our kids will be airbenders. I'm sorry Lin but I need to break up with you. I'm leaving now Lin I will pay the bill for dinner but I hope we still be friends. Goodbye now Lin." Tenzin now getting up to go up and pay the bill for their dinner and heading home to Air Temple Island also leaving Lin at the table._

_" We don't need him now do we." Lin said still sitting at the table while rubbing her belly. Little did Tenzin knew while he was Leaving Lin for Pema Lin was three months pregenet._

**_Six Months Later:_**

_Lin Just got done giving birth and was now holding two bundle one in each arm. In her right arm in a blue blanket was a newborn baby boy and in her left arm in a pink blanket was a newborn baby girl._

_ "Congradulations Lin I am so proud of you my Little badgermole" Toph said to Lin she was so proud of her little girl now having children of her own "Thanks mom that really means alot coming from you" Lin said. A couple months ago Toph found out that Lin was having twins with the vibrations in her feet. Anytime it was only Lin with her Toph could feel three hearts beating, Lin's and the Twins'._

_" Yeah congradulations Lin your children are so beautiful what are you going to name them" Toph, Aang, and Katara all said together. Katara and Aang were there when Lin was giving birth because Katara and Aang were helping Lin deliever her babies. _

_" For my boy his name is going to be Kuzon because when Aang used it as a cover name in the Fire Nation I love hearing about that adventure and for my precious baby girl her name will be Liliana and her nickname will be Lily._

_"Lin I have a question for you who is Kuzon and Lily's father?" asked Katara. Lin couldn't hide any longer she had to tell them the truth. " Their father is Tenzin" Lin said with calm voice."But how can that be Tenzin has been dating Pema for a while now. " we kind of made love before he broke up with me and left me for Pema but you all have to promise me that you won't tell Tenzin no matter what."_

_" we promise Lin. We wouldn't Tell Tenzin at all." Aang, Katara, and Toph all said._

_From that day on it changed Lin's life forever._

**_18 years Later:_**

_Kuzon and Liliana were now 18 years old now and they have beenn having an awesome day so far. Lily has been helping her mother at the station for three years now and just broke her record for catching 17 criminals just today and well Kuzon today he just won two ticket for tonight Probending Match: The Fire Ferrets vs. The Golden Armidillos for a radio contest also he has been training him self air bending for the last 10 years in secret and only Lily knew that he can airbend he never told his mother this so she thought he was the only nonbender in the family. Also when Korra arived in Republic City a couple weeks ago Kuzon feel in head over heels for her, Korra was his idol and tonight he was going to see her fight in probending._

_ Once kuzon was finish training himself for the day he decieded to go to the station and see his sister and mother and tell them the great news. So he grab his red glider that his mother got him for his 10th birthday. It took him 5 minutes to get to the station with his glider once he got to the steps the guards greeted him they know him because when he and lily were little their Mother would bring them with her to work when their Grandma Toph wasn't availible._

_ Once he got to his mother's office and walked in his mother and sister greeted him "Hi Kuzon what are you doing her" both his mother and sister said to him " Well mother and Lily I have exciting news I won two tickets for tonight's probending match and I want to take you with me Lily." "Wow Kuzon that's awesome and I can't believe you are going to take me with you to tonight probending bending match. I alway's wanted to go see a probending match and now I get to. You are the most amazing brother ever." Lily told here older Brother. "Come on if we want to get to the match before it starts I suggest we leave now" Kuzon said. "Okay kids enjoy the match and be safe" Lin said to her kids. "Okay mother" Kuzon and Lily said as they left for the probending matched._

_Once Kuzon and Lily go to the probending arena they went to the ticket guy to get Kuzon's winning ticket. The ticket guy also gave them backstages pass to she the Fire Ferrets after the match. They went to their seats "I can't believe how awesome these seats are this is one awesome view" Kuzon talking to Lily. "I know now sush the match is about to begin"_

_**(Okay now I am not going to describe every single detail of the matched)**_

The match began and the Fire Ferrest won the first match and Kuzon and Lily cheered for them. The the Golden Armidillos won the second match and kuzon and Lily were boioing the Armidillos. It all game do to the last matched Bolin** (lily has a crush on Bolin so later on in the story I am going to make them go on a double date with Kuzon and Korra) **and two of the Golden Armidillo's members were knock out of the ring. The Korra made the final shot and the last Golden Armidillo got hit with the water and got knocked out of the ring. Now Kuzon and Lily were cheering crazy for the Fire Ferrets.

After the match was over Kuzon and Lily Head to the fire Ferrets Probending match box. Once they got there Kuzon knocked on the door. "Come in" they heard Korra say so the walk in and korra greeted them in "So you guys must be the winners of tonights radio contest. Well as you know I am Avatar Korra but you can just call me Korra, the guy on my right is Mako, and the guy on my left is Mako's younger brother Bolin. Then kuzon introduce him and his sister" Hi I am Kuzon and This is my Twin sister Lily. Its a pleasure to meet you all exspecially you Korra it's a great honor to meet you.

" Its an honor to meet you to Kuzon and to you Lily." then Korra look at them reallt closely and asked them "Hey did we ever meet before you two look so familiur what is your last name Kuzon and Lily." "BeiFong" both of them said together. " BeiFong as in Lin BeiFong". "Yep" both Kuzon and Lily both said together again.

** To be continued in the next chapter that will be up tommorow**

** So I left you guys on a cliffy but don't forget to Review tell me how you think of it so far **

** and also you can give my some ideas for the next chapter**


	2. Author's note

Author's note

Look I am sorry I didn't update today I was typing it up on the copy and paste and it lost my story so I promise I will make The next chapter very long I promise and tomorrow I will be more careful. Also give me Ideas for chapter and I promise I will use them in some way.

this is NicBaz saying have a good Night and I will update this weekend I promise


	3. Confessions and Turning The Tides

Hey** Fanfictioners it's me Nicbaz coming to give you another chapter of Let the Adventures begin. So I saw that I didn't get many reviews for my first chapter of my fanfic so I hope I get more this time. Also remember to give me ideas for future chapters and I promise I will make it happen. I want to know what you guys want to see in this Fanfic. So remember review and give me ideas for future chapters. Also I am sorry if there are grammer mistakes.**

**So I promised that I will make this Chapter longer this time becauses I didn't update yesterday and I will keep my promise and make this chapter really Long.**

**So this chapter is going to be called confessions and the epidode Turning the Tides. So in Confessions Kuzon will finally tell his mother about his air bending. Also Kuzon will amitt his feelings to Korra that he loves her. Also In Turning The Tides Lin is going to take Kuzon and Lily to Air Temple Island To meet their father and Tenzin is going to be shock when Lin tells him Kuzon is an Air bender like him.**

**So Here is Confessions... We left off at**

" Its an honor to meet you to Kuzon and to you Lily." then Korra look at them reallt closely and asked them "Hey did we ever meet before you two look so familiur what is your last name Kuzon and Lily." "BeiFong" both of them said together. " BeiFong as Lin BeiFong". "Yep" both Kuzon and Lily both said together again.

"Wow I can't believe you two are related to Lin BeiFong I mean yes I can because Lily Looks exactlly like here mother and Toph but Kuzon on the other hand you must get your genes from your Father because you look nothing like your mother. So who is your Father anyway." Korra said to Kuzon and Lily. "Thanks I know I don't look like my mother and about our dad we don't know who he is." Kuzon said in reply to Korra. "Kuzon I am so sorry I didn't know you didn't have a dad. Korra said. "Is okay you didn't know". Kuzon said in reply. " Kuzon, Lily if it makes you any better me and Bolin lost our parents at a really young age." Mako said.

After Mako finished that Asami cam in "Hey guys I saw your match you guys did really good out their exspecially you Mako and Korra." Asami Said then went to go kiss Mako. Kuzon saw Korra look at them with a mad face Kuzon can't help but wonder if Korra liked Mako. After Asami stop kissing Mako she saw Kuzon and Lily standing there. "Who are you two" asked Asami. "This is Kuzon and Lily Beifong their kids of Lin BeiFong" Bolin said in reply. "Wow its an honor to meet you Kuzon and Lily BeiFong. I am Asami Sato the daughter of Hiroshi Sato the creator of the Satomobile." Asami said to Kuzon and Lily "It's an honor to meet you to Asami Sato." Kuzon and Lily said in reply.

"So are you guys hungry because you can come home with us to have dinner. Lily do you think mom will mind?" Kuzon said "I think she wouldn't mind Kuzon. So do you guys want to come over and have dinner with us." Lily said in Reply. "Sure why not. I think we are all hungry anyway." Korra said. "So come on let's go" said Bolin. "Come on follow us" Kuzon said In reply.

So they all went outside while Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin piled into Asami's car Kuzon and Lily wait then got Kuzon glider ready. "Follow us" Kuzon said then took of with lily on his glider, Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin were surprise by this. "I didn't know that non airbenders could fly a glider" said Korra. "Come on let's go before we lose them" Mako said in reply. It took them 15 minutes to grt to the Beifongs house and Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin saw Kuzon and Lily waiting for them. Then they walk to the door, Kuzon knocked it to let her know they are home. "Mom were home" Kuzon and Lily both said while them and Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin walked in to the family room. "Ok I am in the kitchen making dinner but I am coming to the family room, So how was the probending match I heard that the Fire Ferrets won the match tonight." Lin said making her way to the family room then she saw Kuzon and Lin with Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin. "What are they doing Here." Lin barked to Kuzon and Lily. "Relax mom me and Kuzon invited them over for dinner" Lily said back to their mother. "Fine I guess they can stay for dinner" Lin told Kuzon and Lily. "Thanks mom your the best" Kuzon and Lily said in reply. "You kids go sit down at the table dinner is almost ready" Lin told the 6 teenagers. so they did.

Once they got to the table Kuzon sat next to Korra, Mako and Asami sat next to each other, and Lily and Bolin sat next to each other as well. Then once they all got sat dow Lin walked in with seven bowls of Flameyo instant noodles. Once Lin sat down Korra decieded to start the conversation. "So chief how is work at the station doing" Korra asked Lin. "It's been fine thank you." Lin said in replay. "Did you catch any equalist today" Asami asked Lin. "In matter of fact I did. Lily and I caught 17 equalist today" Lin told the kids. "Wow Chief I didn't know that Kuzon and Lily are earth benders you most be really proud of them." Korra replied to Lin. "Actually Korra only Lily can earth bend sadly Kuzon isn't a bender" Lin told korra. "That's what she thinks" Kuzon told himself.

Once dinner was finshed the 6 teenager sat on the coach while Lin went to clean the dish real quick. Lin saw that Kuzon was acting akward at dinner after she said that kuzon was a non bender. "I wonder if Kuzon is hiding something from me" Lin said to herself. Then she walked into the family room giving Kuzon a grimming look. kuzon saw that his Mother was giving him a grimming look. "Why are you looking at me like that mom" Kuzon said in worry. "Kuzon is there some thing that you been hiding from me that you need to tell me" Lin asked her son. "Its time to tell her" he said to himself "Actully mother their is something I need to tell you or rather yet show you. Will all of you foll me outside please" Kuzon said in reply so they all got up and followed him outside. When all of them got outside they saw Kuzon waiting for them.

"Mom there is something that I didn't tell you 10 years nows now. Well here it goes. Then Kuzon began to form air in to an air wheel then form the air into a air Spout sending him self 25 feet into the air and once he was done He form an airsphere around him sending him down to the ground. Lin, Lily, Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin were shocked by this exspecially Lin and Korra. Once the air sphere was disform Lin was the first one to speak "Kuzon I cant believe you were hiding you air bending from me this whole time, What were you thinking" Lin yelled at her son, scaring Kuzon. "Mom I' am sorry I never told you about my air bending. I guess I was scared to tell you because I thought you would be disappointed at me for being an air bender and not an earthbender like you, grand-ma, and Lily. I just wanted you to be pround of for being me." Kuzon said in a sad depression to his mom. Lin stood their when kuzon finished what he had to say. She never meant to yell at her son and make him upset. Lin never saw her son like this before he is always a strong, tough as nails, good caring, and protective of his sister. Then Lin ran up to her son and hugged him as hard as she could and said "Kuzon I would never be disappointed at you you are my son. I don't care if you aren't an earth bender like me, your Grand-ma, or Lily. You are perfect the way you are and I will never change that about you. You want to know why because you are special to me and that is all that matter's" Lin told her son. while that was happening korra was thinking to herself "If kuzon is an airbender. Kuzon and Lily's dad must be... Tenzin but I probaly shouldn't be the one telling him. I should keep this to myself."

Later everybody went inside but Korra kuzon and korra started to talk "Wow Kuzon that was the most amazing airbending I ever saw and I should know because I'm the Avatar". "Thanks korra your are an amazing bender to" kuzon said in reply. "thanks" Korra said back. "Korra. This is going to sound really weird." Kuzon began. "Tell me what's on your mind Kuzon." Korra said to him. "Ever since you came to Republic City, I've been keeping tabs on you." he began. Korra gave him an odd expression. "I see what's going on you have a crush on me don't you?"Korra asked "Yes I know it's kind of silly." Kuzon said and then he blushed in front of korra . "Actually I think it's pretty nice that you have a crush on me no one ever told me that they like me before." Korra said then all of a sudden Korra kissed Kuzon on the lips. for several minutes Kuzon and Korra had a passionite kiss which even made kuzon blush more. Once they finished kissing "what was that for" ask Kuzon. "For being you" Korra replied. She had to amitted that she is starting to have a crush on Kuzon and was getting over Mako. "It's getting late I guess me and my friends should go now. I guess I will see you tomorrow. You can Come Over if you want I Live on air temple isand" Korra finish. "Ok I guess I will come over tomorrow. Kuzon said so Korra started to walk away but kuzon ran up to her grabed her and started to Kiss korra again. After they finish kissing again Korra blushed and asked "What was that for". Kuzon said in reply "For being you" which made them both smile. and then Korra left with her friends

**Turning the Tides...**

Lin woked up the next morning and she thought it's about time that Kuzon and Lily meet their father after all Kuzon is an airbender and he needs a teacher so he can master the element. So she wake her kids up and made breakfeast for them. "Kuzon, Lily how would like to go to Air Temple Island today." Lin asked her kids while they were eatting their Breakfeast. "Why are we going to air temple Island" ask Kuzon. "Because I think It's about Time you two meet your father exspecially you Kuzon. So finish your breakfeast and get changed because once your finished we're going to Air Temple Island. Once they got finish their breakfeast and getting changed the went to the dock and got on the ferry and headed to Air Templed Island.

Once when they got to the Island they head toward the courtyard and Kuzo and Lily saw a bald man with a mostach and in yellow and orange clothes and a red robe. "You Kids stay here while I talk to him and once I say come over you can come over alright" Lin told Her Kids. "Yes mom" Kuzon and Lily said. Then Lin left them and head toward Tenzin, Tenzin saw Lin and the two kids which the boy reminded him of someone but forgot who though. "Hi Tenzin" Lin said with a smirk. "Hi Lin. Who are those kids with you" Tenzin asked Lin. " I was about to get to that. Do you remember that night 18 and 1/2 years ago you took me to Kuang's Cuisen" asked Lin. "Yes I remember that night clearly thats the night I left you for Pema. Oh no don't tell me." Tenzin said. "Yep and before I got a chance to tell you you left me three months pregenant with twins. Kids can you come over please" Lin said then the Kids came over to their mother. "Kids I want you to meet your dad, Tenzin." lin told her children "Tenzin as Tenzin the younget and only airbend son of Avatar Aang, It's an honor to meet you sir" Kuzon and Lily said while they bowed along with Tenzin. "Tenzin I want you to meet Kuzon and Liliana but Lily for short." Lin said "It's an honor to meet you kids. Yor Mother never told me about you until today." Tenzin replied. "So Lin are our Kids Benders" Tenzin Asked wanting to Know if His oldest two kids were benders". "In matter of fact they are Tenzin. Lily is an earth bender and also a metal bender. She works at the station with me and is now Captain." Lin began to say. "If she only said Lily was an earthbeder and not along with Kuzon that will only mean he is an Airbender. Why didn't he see it before Kuzon looks like My dad when he was Aang's age but with hair. the hair color kuzon has the same face, eyes, and every think. Tenzin was shocked by this. "Kuzon is an Air bender isn't he" Tenzin ask Lin. "That Answer would be correct." Lin replied. "should we tell Pema and their half siblings about this. i mean It does consern them to" Tenzin said to Lin not nowing what she would say. "I think we should I know Pema will want to know about this and I think our kids and your and Pema's kids need to know their half siblings

Then Pema and the kids came in the courtyard and they told Pema about Kuzon and Lily and she was fine about it It happen 18 years ago and before Tenzin was with her and the Introduce their half sibling. "Jinora Ikki, and Meelo we want you to meet your half older siblings Kuzon and Lily. Are you okay if you have older siblings" Tenzin and Pema asked their kids. "Yes it totally fine now I have an older sister to talk about teenstuff with" Jinora said then airbending to Lily and gave her a hug. "Yes Daddy it so fine now I got a brother to do boy stuff with and we can even airbend with each" said Meelo and the airbend and sat on Kuzon shoulder. "Yeah now I have two more Siblings to bother" Ikki screaming happily. And with that said Kuzon and Meelo air bended in on direction and Lily Pick up Jinora and place her on her shoulder and earthbended as fast as she could in the other direction of the boys to get away from Ikki. "Hey" Ikki said (she did the claw thing After Korra Locked her out os Asami's new room in When Extremes Meet)

Later that day Tenzin asked Lin to look after the family while he had to go to the concil meeting and that's when all the bad things happened. The council memebers were attack by the equilist leaving him the only council member left

_Cuts to Air Temple Island. Lin is standing in the courtyard with Tenzin's children and the White Lotus sentries as the Equalists airships fly in overhead. "All right, kids, time to go inside" Lin said to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Then Kuzon, Lily, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami rush in to see what is going on. while Jinora, Ikki and Meelo walk back into the house. "We heard explosions whats going on" asked Korra. "Republic City is Under attack" Lin Replied. "Then all of the Teens went to Republic City to help Tenzin. They got to the car it was next to a pole. "Wow, nice parking job" Asaime said sarcasticlly. " Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with a car! I made it very clear I don't know how to drive." Korra replyed. "hey it doesn't matter right know Lily you go in the car I am going to use me glider" Kuzon said and took of With the gang folling him. (The Mako and Asami fight doesn't happen in my story because I want Kuzon and Korra to go out in the end)_

Then the stuff at the police station sends the message to united fores. The station gets attacked by the equalist. The Officers get stuck to the mega tanks and put in the van. Saikhan is taken as well and Tenzin finally goes down and he gets put into the van. Then Kuzon on his glider and Asami driving around a corner and floors the gas pedal. Bolin and Lily earthbend two ramps in front of the car.

"Jump" Korra shouts as the car _Team Avatar bails out of the car and Kuzon lands on the ground and closed his glider into a staff before the ramps launch it into the air and knock one mecha tank into another. The four mecha tanks close in on Team Avatar. Mako, Bolin, and Korra take out one mecha tank with their bending. A mecha tank grabs Mako with a cable and starts electrifying him. Mako grabs the cable and redirects the electricity at the mecha tank. The electricity courses through the tank as its lights go out and it slumps on itself. Korra runs up one of Bolin's and Lily's ramps and bends water into the exhaust pipes of another mecha tank. It begins malfunctioning and Bolin uses earthbending to knock it over. Two Equalists have just carried Tenzin to a truck and set him down when Kuzon and Asami came and help them. Asami electrocutes one from behind. She takes out five more Equalists as they attack her while Kuzon helps Tenzin get out of the van. "Thanks Kuzon my son and you to Asami" Tenzin said then went to help the six Teanagers_

_Meanwhile in the Sky..._

_" Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those benders." Hiroshi Sato said Angriedly. "We will capture them before long and you will have your daughter back." Amon says to him_

_Back on the ground_

_"Are you all right?" Korra asked Tenzin. "I'm fine. Thank you kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon" Tenzin says in reply. "Uhm Guys look" Mako says while He points down the street, where an Equalist airship can be seen arriving at Air Temple Island. "Oh no' Tenzin says "mom" Kuzon screams out loud the opens his glider went in the air Heading Toward Air Temple Island. "kuzon where you going" asked Tenzin. "To go help my mom and my siblings" Kuzon says in reply why heading to air temple Island really fast with out a minute to spare._

_At Air Temple Island..._

_the airship as the hatch opens and the Lieutenant and a group of chi-blockers can be seen inside. They look down at the island as a metal hook and cable fires from above their heads and attaches to the temple's stone steps. The chi-blockers use harnesses to slide down the cable to the island. The White Lotus sentries are watching and charge forward to confront them. Lin standing in the courtyard as Tenzin's family watches from the balcony. Then Kuzon arrives and lands next to his mother "Kuzon what are you doing here. I thought you were at republic city helping you sister, Dad, and the rest of team avatar" Lin asked her son. "I saw the Airships and I came here as fast as I could." Kuzon said in reply. Lin son really cared about her and her safety. Everyone, hide inside and remain calm. Then Pema screams in pain; Lin turns around to face her." Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say "remain calm?" Lin says. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Ikki asks. "The baby coming" Pema screams in pain. "Oh no" Jinora says while putting her hands over her mouth. "Not now Baby" Meelo says. _

_Two Air Acolyte midwives rush to help Pema and lead her inside, leaving the kids watching in concern. Cut to the White Lotus sentries watching as the chi-blockers run up the steps. They begin bending at them as a cable from a second airship buries itself in the steps immediately below them. More chi-blockers swing down, followed by the Lieutenant. Cut to Lin standing guard in the courtyard as she listens to booted feet running. The Lieutenant and a group of chi-blockers race up the steps and charge. Lin uses her cables to take out two chi-blockers, then uses a mix of metal- and earthbending to take out several more. Cut to Pema in bed as an Air Acolyte puts a cloth on her forehead. "The kids were are they" Pema asking in worry. "Don't worry their in the other room with Kuzon completely safe" The mid wife air say's in reply._

_Cut to Lin fighting the Lieutenant. He intercepts her cables with his batons, sending a current through them to knock her over. The Lieutenant stands over her and raises his electrified kali sticks. Flying in from behind on their gliders "Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!" Jinora screams while Kuzon say's "Hey you stay away from my mother". then they uses their staffs to blow the Lieutenant away over a nearby roof and 1 equalist each. "Kuzon, Jinora well mostly Jinora you shouldn"t be out here." Lin says. Ikki than Arriving on an air scooter and knocking several Equalists over. "Get off our island! " Ikki yells while Knocks down several more Equalists and joins Lin, Kuzon, Jinora. "Girls! You need to go back inside this instant!" lin says to the girls. The Meelo comes running downthe roof saying "taste my Furry" Then fart bends in to the equalist's face. "Meelo be careful" Lin Yells. Then Meelo sends three other blasts from his hands and rear, then makes a small air shield around himself and sends the remaining Equalists flying. Close up on Meelo, who has a drip of snot in his nose and an awkward slow motion face. "Never mind" lin says_

_Cut to the Equalists bound and in a row in front of Lin, the children, and the White Lotus sentries._

"Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement! Nice work, kids" Lin says to the children. Then _Oogi's grunt is heard and the kids rush out to the center of the courtyard. "Dad" Jinora says will running to him while Oogi lands and Tenzin and Team Avatar dismount. Tenzin embraces his children. Meelo clims on him and say's "we caught the bad guys". "You let them fight?! Do you realize what could have happened" He says to Lin. "Actually Dad it was my idea im sorry" Kuzon says sadly. "if it weren't for Kuzon and your Kids I would have been toast You should be proud. You taught them well and I hope one day You will teach Kuzon airbending as well. Tenzin looks over his shoulder at Kuzon, Lily, Meelo and down at Jinora and Ikki. "Go on, be with your wife." Lin says to Tenzin._

_Cut to a hall which Tenzin runs down when he hears the cry of a baby." Pema! " tenzin says while Walking into the room with Pema holding a baby and smiles. Sits down on the bed and puts his hands on his wife's shoulders."I'm here, Pema." Tenzin "Tenzin our new son" Pema says to Tenzin in a happy tone. Puts his finger on the baby's chin and it coos. "Hello" Tenzin says to the baby. Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, Lily, and Kuzon peer into the room. "Come, meet your new brother." tenzin tells his five children. "A younger brother? Well it's about time!" Meelo says happily. The five children come and gather around the bed. " Welcome, I'm Ikki, and this is Jinora and Meelo and your half siblings Kuzon and Lily. We have a super great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it." Ikki says to the baby. "What're you gonna name him? can I pick" Jinora askes. "We already have a name, Rohan" Both Tenzin and Pema said. _

_Then Korra comes in and tells them the bad knews and asked Tenzin what are they going to do and Tenzin says I need to go and protect my family" and Lin tells thats she is going with them and that she was going to protect them because they are the only air benders left she also even though Kuzon was an airbender Lin wanted him to go with his sister Lily to protect her from amon and go with team avatar and help them finish off amon once and for all. And they all went there seprate ways for now._

_With team avatar_

_mostache guy re appers again but naga took care of him and they all crossed the ocean with naga while Kuzon and Lily used Kuzon's glider to get away._

_With Lin, Pema, Tenzin, and children_

_"They're gaining on us!" Lin yells " Faster, Oogi!" Tenzin says. Then Oogi speeds up but an Equalist airship shoots out a large net at them. Lin metalbends her cables to break the net apart and wraps her cable around the rope. She stands and looks at the family with sorrow as they look at the airships in fear. She looks away before turning back at them. "whatever happens to me don't look back, take care of Kuzon and Lily for me. Lin says. "Lin what are you doing" Tenzin ask her. Then Lin runs and jumps off Oogi, reeling herself up and landing on the airship. She takes her stance and rips off a large section of the airship's metal skin. There is an explosion and it begins to fall into the harbor below. Lin metalbends a panel to catapult herself to the other airship. She begins to rip apart the airship when Equalists come up behind her. They wrap their bolas wrapped around her body and feet, electrocuting her into unconciousness. The last airship turns back as the family gazes at it in shock. "That Lady is my Hero" says Meelo. "Yes she is" tenzin replied _

_Team avatar walk into a large drainage pipe near the bay_

_Back at Air Temple Island _

_Lin kneeling in front of Amon. "Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending." Amon tells Lin. "I won't tell you anything, you monster." Lin says in reply. " very well" Amon says Walks behind Lin. Dignified, Lin closes her eyes and Amon takes away her bending. Lin falls to the ground, unconcious._

_With United forces_

_"General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?" asked the messenger. "Tell her we will be arriving in three days' time. And that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together." Repliend General Iroh. "As you wish, General Iroh" The messenger says whilr saluting._

_To be continued in the next chapter._


	4. Skeletons in the Closet

**Hey What up fanfictioners it Nicbaz again to give you guys another chapter of my story "Let the adventures Begin" Remember to review and give me ideas for future chapters I would Really appreciate it. Also I am sorry that som words are smaller and bigger than the others.**

**Skeletons In the Closet**

**Republic City….**

"It is a glorious day, my Equalist brothers and sisters! Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream. But we will prevail!" Hiroshi says.

The crowd cheers loudly in response. Near the back, three chi-blockers look at each other, two male, the other female, then turn and walk away. They push aside a clump of bushes in Republic City Park and enter a small clearing with a large rock in the center. One earthbends the rock aside, revealing a hole, and both jump inside as the rock slides back over. Cut to the chi-blockers, who have removed their masks and revealed themselves to be Kuzon, Korra, and Mako, walking down a dim hallway.

"Can you believe Hiroshi?!"The Avatar's on the run". I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads; they'll never know what hit 'em." Korra says to Kuzon and Mako. "I agree with Korra come on let's go." Kuzon says while heading back. "Relax you two. General Iroh's coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running." Mako said. "I hate this "being patient" stuff." Korra says back to Mako.

**Under Ground….**

Cut to Lily, Asami and Bolin, who are sitting on crates. Asami is watching in amusement as Bolin and Lily plays with Pabu. She hears Kuzon, Korra, and Mako approaching, then stands with Lily and Bolin and walks up to meet them. "You three were gone a while I was so worried" Asami Said. "We were doing reconnaissance but you don't have to worry now." Mako said then gave her a kiss. "Welcome back! Hope you worked up an appetite, 'cause dinner is served." Gunno said

Cut to Gommu stirring a pot of stew and pouring some into a dish.

Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days." Korra said to Gummo. "Honored to oblige. My associates and I heartily oppose Amon's so-called "Equalist" policies. We got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fightin'? No siree; we've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist" Gunno said. "You are a wise and noble hobo. Mmmm. This is the best-tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!" Bolin said. "I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer!" Gummo replied. Asami turns green in the face, spits the food back into the bowl, and puts the food on the floor behind her. Pabu then crawls up behind her and eats from the bowl.

**Later that night…**

Cut to Korra sitting next to Naga. She hears footsteps and sees Kuzon walking toward her.

"Can't sleep either?" Kuzon asked. "No, I have this awful pit in my stomach." Korra told Kuzon. "Me too." Kuzon replied. "It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my firebending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all-out war." Korra says. "I know, we didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I've ever known". Kuzon said. "I think you're pretty incredible too, but... you already knew that." Korra told Kuzon. Kuzon and Korra look at each other, and then Kuzon kissed Korra. Which Made Korra realized that she is no longer in love with Mako and is really starting to like Kuzon. "We should probably try to get some sleep." Korra said. "Okay. Good night." Kuzon said. Good night." Korra replied. Korra leans back against Naga's side, looking happy.

**At Air Temple Island….**

Cut to Air Temple Island as airships fly overhead. Amon is waiting on a platform as the Lieutenant drags a blindfolded man up to him. The man is forced to his knees and the blindfold removed as Amon approaches. "You will now be cleansed of your impurity. Next." Amon says. The Lieutenant nods and walks over to get the next victim, revealing a long line of benders, including the White Lotus sentries, waiting for Amon to strip their powers.

**Next Morning….**

Cut to the island as seen across Yue Bay through thick fog the next morning. Team Avatar is hiding in the drainage pipe. "Coast is clear." Mako says The six run out of the pipe and climb an access stairway to an observation deck above. They crouch by the railing as Bolin scans the bay with a telescope. "Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Korra says "They're here!" Mako replies Bolin Gasps and places the telescope to his eye again. "Whoops!" Bolin says. Flips telescope around. Through the telescope view, Bolin catches sight of a dim shape through the mist. Cut to a shot of the battleships steaming into the harbor, then to General Iroh at the head of one.

"Hmm... Amon had to know we were coming. So why aren't we meeting any resistance?" Iroh says Cut to Korra. "Wait a second... where are the Equalist airships?" Korra asked Mako snatches the telescope from his brother and runs to the end of the deck, scanning the city. "I don't see any mecha tanks, either." Mako replys. Turns to look at Korra in concern.

Cut to a shot of the water beneath one of the battleships. Bubbles and then an underwater mine are seen floating up.

"Something's not right. [An explosion on a nearby ship interrupts him, and then more blasts as mines float up.] It's a trick! [Cut to Team Avatar watching the explosions from the deck. Korra leaps off the edge and uses waterbending to pull herself into the bay, then begins swimming toward while Kuzon Air bends an Air spout that takes him 15 feet in the air to keep an eye out for Korra. Cut to Iroh, Water and earthbenders, detonate those mines! What is that sound?" Iroh says

Iroh runs out of the control room and on deck, where a buzzing sound can be heard in the sky. Korra surfaces and looks up. Cut to the rest of Team Avatar on the deck as Mako points the telescope toward Republic City.

Behind the skyscrapers, a group of flying objects can be seen in the mist, which resolves themselves into two fleets of biplanes. Cut to Team Avatar. "Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?!" Bolin says

Cut to the planes flying across the bay, then close-up on Hiroshi Sato, who is piloting one. He pulls a lever and bombs were drop from the underside. Ships are bombarded, causing major damage on board. One plane drops down two torpedoes and Korra dodges them only for them to hit the side of a ship. The explosion forces Korra back but she swims to the ship again. More planes drop down torpedoes to hit their targets.

"Incoming!" a male sailor says

The explosion forces the sailors up in the air. A plane dives in to attack but firebenders firebend into the cannons and shoot the planes. Korra emerges from the underwater and she looks at the planes, while they destroy the remaining ships. An earthbender tries to bring them down but he is forced back by the bombing. Planes fly around until one gets hit with firebending, forcing the pilot to eject. Iroh and two other firebenders use their bending to take down the planes, successfully hitting one.

Korra dives into the water and waterbends a massive waterspout and bends out a large ice spike to take a plane down. However, the damaged plane hits the waterspout and Korra falls into the water where she bends a torpedo around into the air and hits another plane. She emerges once more and swims to the closest in the air Kuzon makes two air blast to make a plane crach into the water. Iroh comes up from the hatch to firebend the remaining planes, taking them down one by one but the last plane drops a bomb in front of him. He uses firebending to shield himself but the explosion causes him to fall into the water, unconscious. Korra grabs and brings him to the surface. "It's alright, I've got you." Says Korra "Avatar Korra? You saved my life. Thank you." Iroh says.

**Under Ground...**

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high-speed aircraft." Iroh says I know. [Moving the water near Iroh's wound.] "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us. " Korra said "No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin says "Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet." Iroh tells the group

[Now happy.] "I like this man's confidence! So, how are we not out of the fight?" Bolin says [Stands up, clutching his wound.] "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them.[To Korra.] Do you still have a way to get a message out?" Iroh says . "I know just the man for the job." Korra replys.

Cut to Gommu, setting up a telegraph machine while Iroh and Team Avatar stand behind him. "And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" Gummo asked. "Commander Bumi. [Gommu cracks his fingers.] Second division of the United Forces." Iroh says. "Tenzin's brother?" Korra says "Whait if Bumi is Tenzin's brother would he be our uncle" Kuzon and Lily said. "Yes, bit of a wild man, but the bravest commander you'll ever meet." Iroh says. "Ready, sir. "[Taps out the telegram as Iroh speaks.] Gummo said "Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you receive the all clear. [Gommu finishes the telegraph. Cut to a map of Republic City on a table.] Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those aircrafts. Otherwise, Bumi's fleet would never be able to retake the city. " Iroh said.

[Points at the map.] "They flew in from this direction. The airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range." Mako says.

"Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn." Iroh says They walk out of the room. Asami lingers momentarily. "It's time to take down my father." [Catches up with them.] Asami says. [Lingers behind the group.] "Wait, I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow." Korra says to the group "What?" Kuzon asks "Why not?" asamis says "I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." Korra says. "That's not a good plan. We need to stick together." Iroh says I"'m not waiting for him to hunt me down. My guts tell me it's time to end this, on my terms." Korra replys. "Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone." Iroh says "She won't be. [Walking up to Korra.] I'm going with you." Both Kuzon and Mako" "You guys don't have to do that." Korra says to the both of them. "Yes, I do." Kuzon says "Hmm... My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I." Iroh says

******Next Morning….**

_Cut to a view of Republic City in the morning. Cut to Mako wearing Equalist clothing in the hobos' hideout. Bolin walks up to Mako and they hug Same with Kuzon and Lily. "You be careful big bro okay" Lily says to Kuzon. "I promise. You be careful as well little sis. After this we will be reunited with mom and she will be proud of us both."Kuzon said to Lily. _

"Love you, little bro" Mako says to bolin.

"Love you back, big bro." Bolin says to his brother [_Walks up to Korra, who is standing next to Naga._] Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful." Bolin tells Korra

"I will. [_Hugs Bolin._] Good luck. If you're going into the mountains, you should bring Naga. [_Hugs Naga. To Naga._] Take good care of Bolin for me" Korra says to both Bolin and Naga.

"Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you." Mako tells her

"I care about you, too." She tells him back the _Kisses him on the cheek and runs to Lily, Bolin, and Iroh._

_Korra walks next toKuzon and Mako and they walk away. Asami jumps onto Naga's back, joining Pabu, Lily, Bolin, and Iroh._

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes." Gommu.

_Cut to a large sewage pipe, out of which Kuzon, Korra and Mako walk. They continue walking into the sea and Korra waterbends large bubble so they can breathe. Cut to the shores of Air Temple Island. Kuzon, Korra and Mako walk out of the sea and Korra stops waterbending the bubble. They put on their chi-blocker masks and climb up the rocky shores. Cut to a closer shot of an Equalist airship, which Amon boards._

"There's Amon." Korra says.

"We need to get into the temple. Then, when he returns... " Mako says.

"We ambush him." Kuzon finishes.

_They walk toward the temple, but stop when they hear a voice from behind._

"What are you three doing here?" the Lieutenant asks.

"Uh, we were just transferred." Kuzon says.

"Well, you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today" The Lieutenant tells them.

"The arena? For what?" Mako asks.

"The rally. You should've been briefed about this." The Lieutenant inform them

[_Bows._] "We'll be there, sir. [_As the Lieutenant walks away. Whispering to Kuzon and Mako._ I know another way" Korra says.

_Cut to another part of Air Temple Island. Korra lifts a wooden panel on a wall and they climb in._

"Let's hide in the attic." Korra says

_They climb up through the attic's trapdoor._

"Uh, we're not alone up here." Kuzon says .

The camera shows Tarrlok sitting on the floor, locked behind bars_._

"Tarrlok?" Korra asks.

_Kuzon, Korra and Mako take off their chi-blocker masks._

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." Tarrlok says

[_Walks up to the cell._] "We had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?" Mako asks.

"No, I'm the only one. " Tarrlok says back.

"And what makes you so special?" Kuzon asked.

"I'm Amon's brother. [_Korra gasps. Cut to a view of Aang Memorial Island. Voice over._] Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. [_Cut to inside Tarrlok's cell._] He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was. " Tarrlok tells them.

"What?" Korra says [_Glances at Kuzon and Mako._] .

"Did you know this all along? " kuzon asks.

"No, not until after he captured me. " Tarrlok replys.

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Mako asked.

It all began with my father, [_Scene fades to Yakone sitting in a hospital. Voice over._] Yakone. With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. [_A doctor cuts off Yakone's facial bandages to show a new face._] He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. [_Cut to the Northern Water Tribe._] That's where he met, my mother, [_Cut to Tarrlok's mother, who is sewing a coat._] a warm, caring woman. [_She looks at Yakone and slightly blushes. Yakone in turn smiles at her._] Before long, they started a family together. [_Cut to Yakone and his wife standing outside a home, a boy runs in front of the camera, laughing, followed by his younger brother._] Amon was the firstborn, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. [_The young Tarrlok plays with his older brother and attempts to tackle him, but falls into the snow. Then Noatak helps him out of the snow a cheers him up as he tears up. They then laugh at one another._] Noatak was a good-natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years. [_Fade to the night sky, under which Noatak and Tarrlok practice waterbending with floating globs of water._] Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father.

[_Voice over._] Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. [_Scene fades to Tarrlok and Noatak pulling a sled._] When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. [_Cut to a campfire around which Yakone and his sons sit._] He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill.

[_Voice over._] The good days were behind us. [_Cut to Yakone and his sons hiding from a herd of ox goats._] Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed "hunting trip," where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. [_Yakone nods to Noatak, who stands up._] We kept the truth from my mother.

[_Voice over._] A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. [_Yakone signals to Tarrlok, who exhales and gets up._] We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it. [_Tarrlok jumps over the small ledge and uses bloodbending to make the wolves stand in a row and move from side to side. Closer shot of the wolves whining before Tarrlok lets them go._] I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in this newfound power. [_Noatak breathes and forces the wolves to come back._] He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen.

[_Voice over._] Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. [_Cut to Noatak sitting next to a ledge as Tarrlok watches._] Something changed in Noatak over the years; [_Close up of Noatak. Cut to Yakone and his sons standing in the snow._] the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. [_Lightning and thunder strike in the distance._] Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us bloodbend each other.

[_Voice over._] My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. [_The scene fades from Tarrlok's mother to Tarrlok's reflection on a plate. The camera pans up to show a depressed Tarrlok._] My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered. [_Yakone stands up and leaves the table._] And he passed away, a few years later.

The scene fades from young Tarrlok to older Tarrlok telling the story to Kuzon, Mako and Korra.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra says.

"Avatar Korra. I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world." Tarrlok told the three teens.

"How did you figure out Amon is your brother?" mako asked "When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip". Tarrlok said. "So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending." Kuzon replied "I don't know how he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak." Tarlook said. "How in the world do we beat him?" asked Korra

"We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender." Korra said. [Pacing.] "So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast. But there's another way to beat him" Kuzon says.

"How?" Mako asked "This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead of us. But finally we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters... " Korra says "At the rally." Mako replys ".we could take away his true power!" Kuzon says. "And undermine this whole revolution!" Mako ends [To Tarrlok.] "Thank you, for your help. [Tarrlok nods his head and shifts his eyes. Mako starts to leave, but Kuzon and Korra stops him.] We can't just leave him here." Kuzon and Korra both said. [Standing up.] "Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. [Grabs the cell bars.] Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story. " Tarrlok said [Kuzon and Korra nods at him.] Kuzon, Korra and Mako run toward the trapdoor and climb down. 


	5. The Endgame

**Hey fanfictioners its me Nicbaz coming to give you another chapter of my story of "Let the Adventures Begin". So Remember to review and give me ideas for future chapters.**

**So this chapter goes out to the person who Inspired me to write fanfictions so this chapter is for TeenWarrior everybody.**

**I am also going to start a quote of the day so todays quote is: Don't follow the crowd, Lead ithe crowd.**

**The Endgame:**

**Somewhere in the Forest:**

We see Lily, Bolin, Asami, amd Iroh riding Naga and then they see a biplane above them. "I think we've found our secret airfield. Bolin, Lily once we get down there, I need to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircrafts take of. "Got it" Lily says. "Aye aye captain!(While saluting) Ooh general, general" Bolin says to Iroh."All right you guys wait here until we get back Okay" Bolin says to Naga and Pabu. Then Naga starts to move. "Uh uh stay" Bolin says. Then Naga lays down with pabu on her head then Naga whine while Pabu chitters. Then Lily, Bolin, Asami, and Iroh walk and see these Fence post. "Why would there be fence post, but now fence" Asami says. Then Lily, Bolin, Asami, and Iroh walk to the fence but it electrocutes them and they get knock out.

**ProBending Arena:**

We see the entrance of the probending arena gaurded be equalist airships and mcha tanks then we see the inside of the probending arena we see Kuzon, Korra, and Mako in their equalist disguises and stand gaurd on the balcony. They all nod at each other. Then we see Amon rise from the beneath the platform.

"Thank you for coming on this historic occasion!(The crowd cheers) When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world." Amon said. Then Korra speaks out. "That's a lie Amon(Korra, Kuzon, and Mako remove their Chi blocker masks.) Or should I call you Noatak" Korra finish. Then Amon narrowed his eyes to them. "You want her taken out" the Lieutenant asks Amon. Raising his left arm "No" Amon says then walks forward on the stages. "Everybody calm down, we having nothing to fear from the Avatar, Let's here what she has to say"" Amon finished. "Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it (Then Points to Amon) Amon is a waterbender!" Korra says then the crowd gasped. "What is this nonsese" the Lientenant asked Amon. "You desperate Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." Amon said. "Your family wasn't killed by a firebender(Looks at the Crowd) His father was Yakone, (crowd gasps) and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok. (The Lieutenant sports a douting look at first then angrily looks at Amon). "Hmph, an amusing tale but I will show you the truth.(Removes his mask. The crowd gasps in surprise. Pointing to his face.) This is what a firebender did to me. "what" Korra says looking at Kuzon and Mako. "The avatar is lying" an equalist said. " I'm telling you He is a waterbender. They don't believe me. It didn't work. Korra said. "We said what we have to Let's get out of here." Mako said to Kuzon and Korra. "I would leave yet Avatar. You'll miss the main event" Amon said. Then Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo rise tied to poles and Gagged. "No this can,t be happening" Kuzon said. "No they got away. We saw them get away" Korra said in disbelief.

**Aircraft Base:**

We see Asami and Lily tied by them selves and Bolin and Iroh tied back to back.

"Asami (Asami stirs and sits up) Asami I know I hurt you and I am sorry. But I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again" Hiroshi Sato says to his daughter. "Are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you've done? Mom would hate you for what you"ve become" said Asami. "How dare you?! I' am avening her death"! Hiroshi Sato said back to his daughter". "The Air Planes are ready for take off, Sir" an equalist said. "Good annihilate the fleet(Bolin and Iroh gasps) Thats right General, I intercepted your message to commander Bumi, I know exactly where there hiding" Hirosh said then left. "How are we going to get out of here" Asami asked. "Bolin, I don't suppose you know how to metalbend?" Iroh says. "That would be a negative sir" Bolin replyed. "But I know how" Lily said than stood up and metalbended the bars and spreaded them apart. "Great Job but how are we get these ropes off." Asami said while the rest of them get up then Naga comes breaking the Warehouse door. Then Pabu goes and chews up all of their ropes off. "I'm going to go after those airplanes" Iroh says. Then Naga picks up Lily and Bolin. Asami than goes to the mecha tanks and goes in one of them. "What do you know just like a future industries forklift". Then Iroh manages to take over one of the planes but has a hard time controling it.

**Probending arena:**

"Tonight I rid the world of airbending forever" Amon says while raising his hands "Amon let them go" Korra yells. "Your welcome to come down here and try to stop me" Amon says. Kuzon couldn't ake this any more he couldn't bare seeing his father and half siblings about to get their bending taken away. "Hey Amon you forgot an airbender. ME" Kuzon yells while riding an air scooter on the wall to get to the stage to help his family. "What" Amon says in suprise seeing Kuzon air bend to the stage then amon walks towards Kuzon. "We got to help them" Korra says. But when amon is about to take Kuzon's bending away Mako generates lightning and directs it to amon. Amon doges the lightning. Then Mako and Korra use firebending to balance them selves on the wall and runs acroos the stage to help kuzon. Then Korra Goes and Helps Tenzin out of his changes "Were are Pema and the baby" Korra ask Tenzin "In prison" Tenzin replied. "Beifong" Korra ask "I don't know" Tenzin replied then he was free and start airbending the equalist beside Kuzon. "I'm Proud of you Kuzon" Tenzin said then Kuzon smiled back.

Korra set the kids free "Follow me Kids" Korra said" Then the whole gang runs to the back "Get them Out of here. Me Kuzon, and Mako will create a diversion" Korra said. Tenzin Nods in understandment. "Let's go get your mother and the baby" Tenzin said. "Prison Break" Meelo yells while raising his arms.

Then Amon gomes out and chases Kuzon, Korra, and Mako the otherside the airbenders left. Korra blocks Amon's way with fire bending giving them time to hide but amon jumps through the fire and amon sees the door swing back and forth. Then we see the gamg in their hiding places. Then amon comes walking in and passes Korra's hiding place then Amon see's Kuzon in his hiding place then bloodbends him close to him. Korra and Mako hear Kuzon's screams And Peek out of their hiding places and see amon take Kuzon's bending away and blood bends Kuzoon 10 feet away from him. Then Amon bloodbends korra then Mako comes out of his hiding place fire bending to amon "Get away from them" Mako says. Then Amon blood bends Mako. Then drops both of them to the ground. Then amon walks up to Korra and places his hand on her. "No" Korra scream. "Korra" Mako screams. "Korra" Huzon wispers still unconsises. Amon Takes korra's bending and lets her go. Korra slumps to the ground. "I told you I would destroy yoo amon says.

**In The Air:**

We see Iroh fighting air planes. He generates lighting and directs it to the middle of the plane, causing it to crash. One pilot shoots an explosive on Iroh's plane. So Iroh bails out before it exploded. As Iroh free falls he uses his firebending to get himself to another plane and attacks the pilot and knocked him out. Iroh to control of the plane. Then the plane abouse drops an explosive on irohs plane. Then the plane crash on the mask on Avatar Aang memorial making it knock dow. Iroh was hanging on a banner. "Thanks for looking out for me Aang.

**Back at the ware house:**

We see Bolin and Lily earth bending to ruin then a Mecha tank tries to attack Lily and Bolin but Naga stops it juzt in time. "Whoa, Thanks Naga" both Lily and Bolin.

then we see Asami in a mecha tank crashing the other tanks. "Asami what are you doing, You are aiding the very people who took your mother away" said Hiroshi Sato. "You don't feel love for mom anymore your to full of hatred." Asami said back to her father. "You ungrateful insolent child" then throws Asami's mecha and breaks the faceplate. "I now see there is no chance to save you." Hiroshi mega tank's right hand goes up but Lily and Bolin come riding on Naga while throwing rocks at Hiroshi"s mega Tank. "Mr. Sato youu are a horrible father" Both Bolin and Lily said. Then Asami gains momentum and throws her father's mecha tank to the ground and rips it open then Hishoshi looks in fear at his daughter then tries to attack her but Asami dodges it. "You really are a horrible father says Asami, as hiroshi runs Asami throws an electrical rope at him making him unconscious. Asami then sheds a tear.

**Back at the pro bending arena:**

Kuzon is starting to regain conscious while korra tries to hit Amon, But is too weak to and the Lieutenant sees what Amon has done. "Amon everythink the Avatar said is true. Isn't it I just saw you bloodbend her and her friend (Takes off his mask and stomp on it with his foot) You tratior I dedicated my life for you" the Lieutenant coming to attack Amon with his Electic sticks but gets blood bend by amon. "You have severed me well Lieutenant" Amon says while throwing the Lieutenant to the wall. Then Amon walks toward Mako. Amon bloodbends Mako's Hands but Mako electirocutes amon with lighting to get far away for him. Mako then sends two fire blast at amon and traps him with wood. Then Mako picks up korra bridal style. Also Kuzon regain Conscious and started to run with mako into the hall way.

"Kuzon, Mako my bending" Korra says to the both of then. "Everything will be all right, We just need to get out of her" Kuzon says to Korra. Then Amon comes blood bending both Mako and Kuzon, Which makes Mako drop Korra which she lands to a being blood bended Kuzon. Then Amon throws Mako around like a rag doll. "I'm impressed, No one has gotten the better of me like that. It's ashame to take bending of some one so talented." Amon says then about to take mako's bending. "Korra looks up "No" Korra says then throws a punch amplified with Air bending causing Amon seperate from Mako and stop blood bending Kuzon and Mako. "Impossible" Amon in shock. "I can airbend. I CAN AIRBEND" Korra said then send air bending attacks at Amon. Then Amon attemps to blood bend her. "No you DON"T" Korra yells kick Amon threw a window. making his mask come off and falls into the sea.

"Did you see what happen" Crowd member #1 yelled. "You bending tyrant" Crowd member #2 yelled. "EVIL AVATAR" the Protester yells. while sinking the scar comes off and then he waterbends To get himself to the surface and gasps and turns around to see the crowd and they look at him at shock. "He waterbending" crowd member #3 yells. "His is a bender" A man with a feather hat. "Whoa" the protester says. "The scar is a fake" Crowd member #4 says. "the Avatar was telling the truth" crowd member #5 said. Then Noatak looking angry he jumps in the water mako throws fire blast at him. After Noatak escaped Kuzon and Mako both hug Korra.

**Air Temple Attic:**

"Noatak" Tarrlok says. "It's over brother. I'm sorry what I had to do to you" Noatak says. "Our father set us on this path, fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys" Tarrlok says. "Leave with me now we have a second chance. We can start over together. Please you're all I have in the world." holding out his hand.

**Some time Later on Air Temple Island:**

"Kuzon, Lily are you okay" Lin runs up to hug her children. "I'm okay but Kuzon isn't" Lily says. "what do you mean" Lin asked. "Amon took my bending away, While saving Korra and Dad." Kuzon said. "Not you too" Lin says then lin walks up to Korra. "I can't believe Amon got both you and Kuzon" Lin said. "Well at least you unlockrd your air bending. "Bro Not the time" While Mako and the rest of the gang looked at him. "Right, Right I'll just stand over here in silence." bolin said while moving back then the view goes to a dock.

"You saved Republic City" Tenzin said to Korra. "Yeah but Amon got away" Korra said. then a boat with a dragon appered. "Yeah Uncle Bumi's Here" Ikki said while jumping up and down. Then we see Bumi "Waaaaa-Hoooo" Bumi said while clapping his hands happily. "Great now I have to entertain my brother." Tenzin says in sigh.

**Some Where in the ocean on a boat:**

"The two of us together again, Ther is nothing we can't do" Noatak said. "Yes Noatak" Tarrlok said. "Noatak I almost forgot the sound of my own name" Noatak says Tarrlok takes one of the electic gloves opens up the radiator cap. "It will Just be like old times" Tarrlok said the eleticocute the engine then the boat blows up.

**The South Pole:**

We see Kuzon, Lily, Lin, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tonraq, and Senna waiting on news of Korra. Then Katara open the door where we see Korra sitting. Everyone stand up. "I've tried everything in my power, but, I can't restore Korra's bending" Katara said. "But you are the best healer in the world, You have to keep trying." Lin said to katara. "I'm sorry, there is nothing eles I can't do. Korra can still air bend but her connection to the other elements have been severed" Katara said back Lin looks disappointed. "I can't believe Kuzon and I lost our bending forever" lin said in her head. Then Korra walks into the room everyone looks at her. "Everything Is going to be alright" Tenzin said to Korra. "No its not" Korra said then grab her jacket put it on then walk out. Kuzon followed her. "Korra wait" Kuzon yells for here. "go away" Korra said angrily." "I will but I just want you to know I am here for you" Kuzon says. "No I mean go back to republic city move on with your life" Korr said. "What are you Talking about" Kuzon replied. "I'm Not the avatar anymore, You don't have to do me any favors" korra said. "I don't care if you are the avatar or not. Listen when I was with you helping amon and I got my bending taken away I realized I love you Korra" Kuzon said. "I can't Korra said shocked than ran away on Naga. "Korra" Kuzon said. "We need to be patient with her, it will take time for her to accept what has happen" Tenzin told his son

Then we see Korra arive on a cliif next to the ocean. A tear rolls down her face then the tear glitsens and falls in the icey water below. Korra sits on the ground and begins to cry. Then we see a man dressed in air nomad clothes approch her but we can only see the bottom half. " Go away Tenzin I just want to be left alone" Korra says thinking it was Tenzin" "But you called me here" Aang said then Korra turns around in shock to see Aang. "Aang" Korra says ina happy surpised voice. "You have finally connected with your spititual self" Aang said to Korra. "How" Korra says while getting up. "When we hit our lowest point, we are open up to the greatest change" Aang said. Then all the past avatars appear in the back of Aang, Aang Puts his Hands on Korra and restores her bending. Then we see korra going in the avatar state doing all the elements. Then after she exits the avatar state she sees Kuzon smiling happy for Her. Then Korra runs to Kuzon and Hugs him. "I love you too" Korra said then Kissed Kuzon for a long time.

Back at the Villige Korra uses the technique Aang showed here first on Kuzon then on Lin. Then we see every body happy for korra and we see bolin and Tenzin eyes almost bopping out. Then we see Lin and Kuzon doing their Element at the same time. Lin lefts up alot of bolders and Kuzon makes an air spout sending him 50 feet in the air. Then after they are done they go up to Korra. "Thank you" both Kuzon and Lin said. Korra bows don at them. "I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra" Thenzin says and Korra looks at him happily.

**Don't worry you guys I still have more chapters to write**


	6. The Double Date

**Hey Fanfictions its me Nicbaz coming to give you another chapter of my story "Let the Adventures Begin" hope you like it and remember to review.**

**Quote of the day: If first you don't succeed try try again.**

**The double Date:**

So It has been two week since the new team avatar has been in the south pole and they were finally going back home to air temple island.

Once they got back to the Island and got their things settle the gang Decieded to start settling down and hang out together. So They decieded to take a swim in the ocean and have a little beach party. Then Later that day Lily went to Kuzon to ask him a questio. "Hey Kuzon I was wondering if you would ask Bolin if hey woulg go on a date with me." Lily said th her brother. "Sure. What about when I ask Bolin for and after that I ask Korra so we could go on a double Date" Kuzon said. "Oh would you Kuzon thank you Thank you Thank you Lily said to her brother while hugging him. "Hey anytime sis. I'm am your brother after all. That what I'm I am here to do." Kuzon replied.

So Kuzon walks up to bolin. "Hey Bolin can I talk to you for a second" Kuzon ask. "Sure What is it Kuzon." Bolin replied. "Well my sister asked me to ask you if you will go out with her." Kuzon said. "Yes I will, you see I wanted to ask her out but I never had the gut to." Bolin said. "By the way I hope you don't minded its going to be a double date You and Lily, and Korra and I." Kuzon said. "Sure I dont mind at all." Bolin said. Then Kuzon went up to koora and asked her about the double date. "Hey Korra can I ask you something" Kuzon asked."Sure what is it sweety" Korra said. "Look I was wonder If you would go on a double date vwith me, my sister and, Bolin" Kuzon ask. "sure anything for you sweety" Korra said

The next day

The four of them get ready for the double date. Korra wears a blue crystal dress. Lin wears an emarld green dress. Kuzon wears a red shirt and a black tux while bolin wears a green shirt and a gray tuz then the four of them take a ferry to get to Republic City. Tonight they were going yo Kuang's Cusine. Once they got to the resturant the group was greeted and was directed to their table. so they started to chat about stuff and what they are going to do now since the revolution. "Well me and Korra are now going to focus on our airbending so that way she can master all four elements and then I am going to become an Airbending master and get my airbending arrows." Kuzon said. "We'll I'am going to help my mother at the police station" Lily said. "and I am going to go back to probending" Bolin said. Then they ate their dinner then went to Aang memorial. Island Kuzon was holding Korra's hands While Bolin was holding Lin's hans. Then Bolin and Lily shared their first Kiss. Kuzon and Korra couldn't help but watch and smile at the couple. Then Kuzon Kisses Korra for a very long time. Then Lily and Bolin come up to thanks Kuzon and Korra for awesome time and hope to have another date together.

**Look I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but my power went out for a while and I lost my whole chapter I wrote so I had to write a short chapter. Again I am so sorry.**


	7. Author's note 2

Hey guys this is just an authors note saying I will be writing more chapters for this story but I need Ideas. I will probaly not be able to update this week end but definatly THANKSGIVING WEEKEND Since I have of four 4 days I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least 5 to 7 ideas either Review or PM you hear me. I hope you guys have a good weekend remember to send me those Ideas that you have and I will make sure to use those ideas.


	8. First Air Bending Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, I only own Kuzon and Lily

Hey what up fanfictioners! It's me Nicbaz just to let you know I am not dead. Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while its just that I am busy with my High school, Family, and personal life and also that I had a major writer's block. I am sorry about that lie I did in my last author's note saying that I will update it was just because it was Thanksgiving weekend and my cousin that I don't see very often was over so I want to spend time with her.

REALLY IMPORTANT THINGs TO READ:

Also I wanted to remind you guys to give me ideas that you want for my story. I really want to know what guys want to see in this story so I can make it more interesting for you. I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least 5 to 7 ideas either Review or PM you hear me.

Also before I forget I have one more REALLY IMPORTANT thing to say before I begin this chapter. As some of you may have heard by now TEEN WARRIOR an awesome writer here on Fanfiction who also writes Legend of Korra will not be updating anymore of his incredible stories. I am saying this because it was TEEN WARRIOR who inspired me to start my own fanfictions and I thank TEEN WARRIOR for that. I am really going to miss TEEN WARRIOR and I know he is going to miss writing his fanfictions for us. TEEN WARRIOR if you are out here reading this this chapter is dedicated to you and everything you have done.

I do not own Legend of Korra, I only own Kuzon and Lily

**First Air Bending Lesson**

Today was Kuzon's first ever air bending lesson with Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo and he was really excited because he never had an Airbending master to train him to do his element. "So, your mother informed me that you've never had been taught how to airbend before." Tenzin said to kuzon while kuzon was putting on his airbending training shirt. "Well yes and no Dad. No because I never had a master to teach me and Yes because I taught myself to airbend ever since I was eight years old with the airbending scrolls that Avatar Aang made that I found in the Republic City Library" Kuzon replied. "I am really impressed with you Kuzon. You thought you would never have a master so you taught yourself airbending with scrolls you found at a really young age that is really impressive indeed. Come on let's begin your first ever airbending lesson with me.

Both Tenzin and Kuzon climb some stairs, Tenzin's children come into view. Ikki is jumping excitedly up and down while clapping her hands; Jinora stands solemnly in the middle; Meelo is vividly waving at the upcoming duo and Korra with her hands cross smiling at Kuzon. Behind them, there is a circle filled with several wooden gates, all standing in a different direction. The elemental symbol of airbending is applied to every gate. When Kuzon got up to the Airbending wood gates he observed them closely. "Hey I read about this contraption in one of the airbending scrolls I found. Isn't this The airbending wooden gates. One of the most time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. The objective to the airbending wooden gates is weaving your way through the gates and makes it to the other side without touching them while they are in spinning motion. And If I remember right Avatar Aang stated the way to get across is to be like the leaf." Kuzon said. "Right you are Kuzon. It looks like you really know a lot of knowledge of the airbending history. Do you want to try it out Kuzon" Tenzin said. "Yes I do Dad" Kuzon said in reply.

So when Tenzin airbended the airbending wooden gates Kuzon went for it. Kuzon glided through the wood gates with ease, he didn't hit a single gate and this surprised Tenzin, Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo because they all didn't glided with ease through the gate on their tenth try. Once Kuzon was finished Korra went up to him. "How did you do that? I didn't get through the gates like on my tenth try but you got it on your first try that is like so amazing" Korra asked her boyfriend Kuzon. "I don't know how I did it. Maybe it was just beginner's luck I guess." Kuzon replied. "Well beginners luck or not I am jealous of you." Korra stated. "Why are you jealous of me? It was just a little of beginners luck." Kuzon said back to her. "I was just kidding with you. I love you too much to be jealous of you." Korra said to Kuzon. Then Korra kissed Kuzon on the lips then Kuzon kissed her back with a romantic kissed on the lips back.

Later Kuzon, Tenzin, Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo meditated for a while which Kuzon and Korra didn't like because it was to quite. Then Tenzin asked Kuzon if he could demonstrate any air bending moves he can do and Kuzon said he would be happy to. Tenzin, Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo watch Kuzon demonstrate Air ball, Air bomb, Air funnel, Air manipulation, Air punch, Air kick, Air shield, Air suction, Air swipe, Air wheel, Breath of wind, Enhanced agility, Enhanced speed, Multiple target attacks, Air blades, Air spout, Air vorte, Air wake, Mini-tornado, Air sphere, Air scooter, Amplification/soundbending, Gliding and his favorite trick the air bullets (It was a technique used by Aang. He causes two or more marbles to spin in a circle between his hands). Tenzin watch this in amazement seeing what his oldest son could do there was nothing to teach Kuzon he basically knew every single airbending technique there is

After Kuzon was finish demonstrating Tenzin asked Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo if he could speak to Kuzon alone for a few minutes so they left for a little. "Kuzon I am totally amazed of what you can do, you basically taught yourself every single airbending technique there is and I am sorry to say I will not teach you as much as Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo" Tenzin said to Kuzon. "Why aren't you going to teach me dad I thought I did great today" Kuzon said back to Tenzin in disbelief that this was happing to him. "The Reason why I am not going to teach as much is because you basically know everything to there is to know and I was kind of wonder if you will be willing to help teach Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo with me because you are a master airbender and you are ready to earn your arrow tattoos and an air bison of your own" Tenzin said proudly to his son. "Are you serious dad you really think I am ready to earn my arrows and become a master airbending teacher" Kuzon asked Tenzin. "Kuzon the sooner you get your arrows and help me teach Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo the better. You are ready." Tenzin replied. "Thanks dad. I can't believe I am going to get my arrows. I just have one question will I have to shave my head now because I really love my hair" Kuzon ask Tenzin. "Since you aren't 100% air nomad you don't have to." Tenzin said in reply. "Thanks dad because I couldn't live without my hair because I know mom, Lin, and the rest of the gang would just laugh at my bald head." Kuzon said as he left to meet up with Korra.

As soon Kuzon meet up with Korra they quickly gave each other a hug. "So what did your dad say to you" Korra asked Kuzon. "Well he told me that I didn't really anymore training because I know that all there is to know about airbending. So he is going to give me my arrows and my dad said I don't have to shave my head because I am not 100% air nomad. So since I am getting my arrows that will make me an airbending master. Also since I am a airbending master now my dad ask me if I will be willing to help teach you, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo airbending" Kuzon told Korra. "Congratulations Kuzon I am so proud of you. I can't believe you are getting your arrows already" Korra said excitedly than went to go kiss Kuzon on the lips and Kuzon kissed her back with a long romantic kissed.

REMINDER:

So let me know what you think and don't worry Lily will be in the next chapter. Also I wanted to remind you guys to give me ideas that you want for my story. I really want to know what guys want to see in this story so I can make it more interesting for you. I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least 5 to 7 ideas either Review or PM you hear me.


	9. Kuzon Teaches Airbending for a Day

**Hey what up fanfictioners it's Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my story Let the Adventures Begin. I also sorry that I have updated since January because I have been busy with school but I am back to give you guys another chapter. Remember to review and comment.**

**Also I wanted to remind you guys to give me ideas that you want for my story. I really want to know what guys want to see in this story so I can make it more interesting for you. I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least 5 to 7 ideas either Review or PM you hear me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOK, I only own Kuzon and Lily**

It has been two weeks since Tenzin announce to Kuzon that he had earn his arrows but before Tenzin gave Kuzon his air bending tattoos he made sure if it was alright with Lin if he gave their son tattoos and she said it was okay. Now Kuzon has his air bending tattoos and he walks around with them with a tall and proud expression to show what he has accomplished. Lily was proud of her brother of what he has accomplished, by mastering air bending, receiving his arrows, and having Avatar Korra as his girlfriend. Lily was also proud of herself to because she and Bolin have been dating for the last three months and they really love each other that they would do anything for the other lover. By this time to Mako and Asami were still boyfriend and girlfriend but the most talked about couple in Republic City that was going steady right now was Kuzon Beifong and Avatar Korra

Tenzin was in a council meeting at Republic City he left Kuzon in charge of teaching Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo air bending lesson today which was fine by him. "Okay guys Tenzin isn't here today so that means I am in charge" Kuzon said to Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. "So what are you going to be teaching us today?" Korra asked. "That is a very good question Korra, I was thinking for today's air bending lesson that I would teach you guys individually on what you want to learn or need help on, so how does that sound" Kuzon said to the group. "That sounds like a good idea" Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo said in agreement because they would like the idea of Kuzon teaching what they want they want to learn instead of doing the same boring schedule Tenzin made out for them, "So what do you guys need help on" Kuzon asked the group. "Well I need more help on my air wheel" Jinora said "I want to learn how to do air blast" Ikki said excitingly. "I want to learn on how to use a glider all on my own" Meelo said. "Well I basically need help with everything Korra said in a sigh. "So this is how it's going to go, first I will teach Jinora about the air wheel, then I am going to teach Ikki to do air blast, then after that I am going to help Meelo with his glider technique, then last but not least I going to help Korra with several air bending techniques. So while I doing that you guys can go either meditate or work with the air gates, how does that sound" Kuzon said to the group. "Sounds like an idea" Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo said. "Okay so Korra, Ikki, and Meelo you guys can go meditate Jinora will you follow me please.

So while Korra, Ikki, and Meelo went to go meditate at the meditation pavilion while Kuzon and Jinora went to Kuzon's secret spot on one of the beaches on Air Temple Island that Tenzin had set up for Kuzon to practice his air bending. "So you said you need help getting you air wheel down right so show me what you got the we will take it on from there. Okay." Kuzon said to Jinora. And with that being said and done Jinora demonstrated her air wheel. What Jinora did was that she created a wheel of air around her but she only kept the momentum of her wheel to seven feet. "That was good but you need a more momentum to keep going her like this" Kuzon said than demonstrated his Air wheel. Kuzon created an air wheel around him really fast and he moved around on his air wheel until he wanted to stop and Jinora watched this in amazed. "Like that now try your air wheel again" Kuzon said to Jinora. So Jinora did exactly what Kuzon told her to do and she had no problem. Once Jinora stopped her air wheel she ran over to Kuzon and gave him a hug. "Thank you Kuzon" Jinora said to her older half-brother. "Anytime Jinora, anytime" Kuzon said. Jinora worked on her air wheel a little more than it was time for her and Ikki to swap.

Once Kuzon swap Jinora for Ikki to meditate, Kuzon and Ikki went to Kuzon's training spot. Kuzon asked Ikki to demonstrate her air blast so he could see what Ikki needs help on. So Ikki demonstrated her air blast, what Ikki did was that she barely move her feet and extended her arms, rolled her hands into fist and create an air blast from each hand but caused to move her backwards almost into a tree but she stopped just in time and Kuzon just couldn't help but laugh. "I saw what you did wrong. You didn't go into a forward bow stance which helps you keep your ground when you do air blast, now do it again but this time in a forward bow stance got it" Kuzon told Ikki. "Alright I will try it" Ikki said to Kuzon and went to go work on her air blast again. This time Ikki went into a forward bow stance which help her kept her ground and extended her arms, rolled her hands into fist and create an air blast from each hand but this time she didn't go backwards. After Ikki was done she went over to Kuzon and gave a big hug. "Thank you Kuzon you're the best older brother ever" Ikki said to her older half-brother. "Hey anytime Ikki now keep up the good work". Ikki worked on her air blast a little more than it was time for her and Meelo to swap.

By this time Kuzon found the group heading towards to the air gates. Ikki went with the group while Meelo went with Kuzon. Before Kuzon taught Meelo how to fly a glider Kuzon went to go get the glider that Lin gave him for his tenth birthday in his room and went to go get a glider for Meelo in the airbending supply room. "So Meelo you want to learn how to use a glider all by yourself now" Kuzon said to his younger half-brother. "Yes I do and you are going to teach me how right"? "I'm sure am" Kuzon said while he was handing Meelo his glider. "Okay let get started" kuzon said. They both hold on to their gliders really tightly with the glider behind their back and they both took off and the both got into the sky and did tricks. Once they were finished Meelo went over and gave Kuzon a hug. "Kuzon did you see me I flew a glider all by myself" Meelo said to Kuzon. "Yep and I am proud of you little bro". With that said Kuzon and Meelo flew on their gliders a little more than it was time to swap Meelo for his last student of the day Korra.

Kuzon and Meelo found the girls using the Air gates and Korra caught up to Kuzon and went to Kuzon's training spot with him. "Nice place you have here" Korra said to her boyfriend. "Thanks, So Korra you said that you basically need help with everything, right." Kuzon said to his girlfriend. "Yep don't remind me" Korra said with a sigh. "Well no problem my lovely girlfriend because I am going to teach you five air bending techniques today" Kuzon said to Korra. "Really you will which ones" Korra said in reply. "Well I was thinking that I would teach you Air bomb, Air shield, air swipe, air blades, and air spout how's that sound?" Kuzon ask Korra. "Sounds like a good idea to me" Korra said in reply. Then Kuzon helped Korra with those five techniques. Every technique Korra did she got it on the fifth try and once they were finished Korra went over to Kuzon and gave him a passionate kiss. "Thank you Kuzon, you are a great teacher" Korra said with all her heart. "Hey your welcome you know I would do anything for you because I love you very much" Kuzon said back. "And I love you very much" Korra said in reply than Kuzon Kissed Korra again then they headed back to the air gates to meet up with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

By the Time Kuzon and Korra got back to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo they had seen that Tenzin Just got back to Air Temple Island for his council meeting. Once Tenzin got on air temple Island he walk towards Kuzon, Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo and meet up with them next to the air gates. "So Kuzon how was teaching Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo today? Did you follow the schedule I gave you?" Tenzin asked Kuzon. "Well dad actually I thought I would teach my own way today by teaching them individually on what they wanted to learn or need help on. Now dad I know you are going to be angry but please don't Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo did really excellent today and I bet that they want to show you what they learned today" Kuzon said to his father. "Kuzon I am not mad at you just to let you know I am proud of what you did by teaching Korra, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo what they wanted to learned and I would be honored by seeing what Korra and my children learned today" Tenzin said in reply to Kuzon. Jinora Showed Tenzin her air wheel first, then Ikki showed off her air blast, then Meelo showed off what he could do on his glider, and Then Korra showed Tenzin her air bomb, air shield, air swipe, air blades, and air spout. Tenzin was amazed on what Kuzon taught Korra and his children just in the several hours while he was at his council meeting and he was very proud on what Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo had accomplished.

Later that night after Kuzon, Lily, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Tenzin, Lin, and Pema had finish eating and Kuzon went air gliding with Korra for a while, and got his shower Kuzon headed for the men's dormitory he ran into his mother and sister. Both Lin and Lily turned around and saw Kuzon so the walk towards him. "So Kuzon what were you doing today we hardly even seen you today" Lin said to her son. "Oh Tenzin had a council meeting today so he asked me if I could teach Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo their airbending lesson today so I did and I have to say it was actually fun." Kuzon said to both Lin and Lily. Then both Lin and Lily both started to laugh really hard. "Kuzon, you teach a class now that is really funny" both Lin and Lily said to Kuzon. "I really did teach today just asked Tenzin he will tell you the truth" Kuzon said in reply. "Kuzon get serious you teach that's like say I cooked dinner today" Lin said to her son. "You know what let just drop this; I am just too tired right now to argue with you two. So I will see you in the morning" Kuzon said to Lin and Lily, with that being said and done Kuzon went into the men's dormitory went to his room and laid down on his bed. "If only Lily and mom knew, if only lily and mom knew" Kuzon said to himself and went to sleep.

**So what did you think? Remember to review also I wanted to remind you guys to give me ideas that you want for my story. Good night and peace out because Nicbaz is out. I will see you guys until the next chapter of Let the Adventures Begin.**


	10. The Song of Love The Important Question

**Hey what up fanfictioners it's Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my story Let the Adventures Begin. I also sorry that I have updated since the Middle of April because I have been busy with school and after school activities but I am back to give you guys another chapter. Remember to review and comment.**

**Also I see that I haven't got any review or PMs for my last two chapters which really upsets me because I put a lot of time and effort into writing thee chapters for and all I want to hear is how you guys thing of the story and it really hurts me to say this but if I don't get any reviews soon I am shutting down this story.**

**Also I wanted to remind you guys to give me ideas that you want for my story. I really want to know what guys want to see in this story so I can make it more interesting for you. I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least some ideas either Review or PM please.**

**Also this chapter is inspired by one of my favorite song Just Give Me a Reason by Pink so I am going to have Kuzon and Korra both sing that Just to let you guys know the song part is ****_italic_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOK, I only own Kuzon and Lily **

**The Song of Love/ The Important Question**

Plot: So it has been a year since the last chapter and now the new team avatar and Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan have all gotten older which here are their new ages: Kuzon, Lily, Mako and Asami are all now Twenty, Korra and Bolin are both Nineteen (Both Kuzon and Lily are two weeks older than Korra and is a month older than Bolin), Jinora is Thirteen, Ikki is Eight, Meelo is Six, and Rohan is now One years old. Korra has just mastered airbending. Now all the couples (Kuzon and Korra) (Mako and Asami) and (Bolin and Lily) have been dating for almost two years now and now the three guys have the very special question to ask the three ladies but will Kuzon ever get the chance to ask Korra that very special question or will something ruin the two lovers relationship or will their love stay strong for each. Read and find out.

We start of by seeing Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin at a ring shop looking at rings because today was a big day for all of them because they are all finally going to ask their girlfriends the big question. "Hey Kuzon do you think that your sister will like this ring" Bolin ask while showing Kuzon a plain silver ring with a earth symbol on it. "I don't think so Bolin, but knowing my sister she would love the gold ring with the green emerald with the earth nation symbol on the emerald that you were deciding on earlier. Trust me it is a garneted win to woo my sister's heart" Kuzon said in reply. "You know what I think you are right Kuzon that ring has special and unique just like your sister she does deserve better than that plain old ring." Bolin said back to Kuzon while getting the gold ring with the green emerald with the earth nation symbol on the emerald. "Anytime Bolin I know that you and Lily are going to be really happy with each other" Kuzon said to Bolin. "Well I finally found the perfect ring for Asami" Mako said then showed Kuzon and Bolin a silver ring with the red emerald with the fire nation symbol on the emerald. "That is lovely ring" Bolin said to his brother. "Yeah that is a nice ring" Kuzon also said to Mako. "Thanks I know that Asami will just love this ring" Mako said with a smile. "Hey Kuzon just because I am curious why are you here picking out a ring because if Korra is water tribe aren't you suppose to make here a betrothal necklace" Bolin asked. "I did make her a betrothal necklace with the help of my Grand-Mother Katara, but I also wanted to get Korra a ring to show my divining love to her so here is the ring I got her" Kuzon said then showed Mako and Bolin a silver ring with the blue emerald with the water nation symbol on the emerald. "Wow Kuzon Korra is going to love that ring" both Mako and Bolin said iat the same time. "Thanks I Just can't wait to give the betrothal necklace and the ring to her tonight at Kuang's over that "SPECIAL DINNER"" Kuzon quoted to his friends. (What you see that Korra, Lily, and Asami, don't know is that Kuzon and Bolin both asked Lin and Tenzin they said ok, Kuzon also asked Korra's parents and they were frilled about it, Mako asked Asami's dad while visiting Hiroshi at jail to ask for his permission and he said ok as long as Mako doesn't hurt Asami. (Hiroshi is having a change of heart now in my story) Also The girls thing that they are going to Kuang's is to celebrated the Arrival of Katara and Korra's parents to Republic City).

So Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin goes and buy their rings and the tailor put Kuzon's ring for Korra in a blue velvet box, Mako's ring for Asami in a red velvet box, and Bolin's ring for Lily in a green velvet box. After they were done buying the rings Mako and Bolin went back to air temple Island to get ready for tonight's dinner while Kuzon stayed in Republic City but not knowing that Korra and is already dressed for tonight's dinner (She is wearing the dress that she wore to Tarlok's gala) and was also in Republic City to just around a couple of blocks next to him. While Kuzon was just strolling around this random girl shows up right next to him "Hey Aren't you Kuzon BeiFong allow me to introduce myself my Name is Onjia" Onjia said. "Hi Nice to meet you onja but listen I Really have to go Now" Kuzon said in a hurry "Wait I just wanted to give you something" Onjia said. "What" Kuzon said impatiently. "This" Onjia said and with that done she quickly pulled him and kissed him right on the lips and Kuzon tried to pull her off of him away but no prevail. "Kuzon how could you" Korra said and shocked Kuzon and Onjia and both of them turned around to see Korra crying. "Korra wait I can explain this" Kuzon said but Korra ran away from Kuzon. "Now look what you did she was my girlfriend and I was about to ask her the big question tonight" Kuzon said angrily at Onjia. "I'm so sorry I didn't know I Just thought…" Onjia started to explain but Kuzon left to go after Korra before it was too late. "Korra if you just let me explain" Kuzon said trying to get her attention. "Just Leave me alone right now KUZON" Korra said mad and hurt to him and with that said Kuzon walked away from her and went to Air Temple Island.

Once Kuzon Got to Air Temple Island he went to go look for Lin and Tenzin and found them near the meditation pavilion. "Mom, Dad I need advice" Kuzon said to his parents. "What is it Kuzon" both Lin and Tenzin said in a little worry. "You see While I was in republic city I just got done purchasing Korra's ring and I was on my way home this random girl named Onjia Came up to me and kissed on the lips I tried to be nice just by pushing her of a little just like you told me mother and she wouldn't let go and the worst part is Korra saw it" Kuzon explain to his parents. "Kuzon this is really tough and I appreciate what I taught you to get this random girl of you. Tenzin do you have an idea." Lin said to her son and Tenzin. "Just patient and give Korra some time we still have two and a half hours until the "SPECIAL DINNER" while then why don't you go to your room and go get ready until then and then go and find her" Tenzin informed his son. "Ok, thanks mom, thanks dad" Kuzon said to his parents. After Kuzon talked to his parents he went to the boys dormitory to go to his room to get change into his black suit, his new purple dress shirt and black dress shoes and put the jewelry box in his jacket pocket.

Meanwhile in Republic City we see Korra walking the streets all sad and lonely wondering if Kuzon and her will ever fix their relationship and then she started to sing _"Right from the start, you were a thief, You stole my heart and I your willing victim I let you see the parts of me That weren't all that pretty. And with every touch You fixed them. Now, you've been talking in your sleep Oh oh, things you never say to ME Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough Of our Love, our Love. Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts We're NOT broken Just bent and we can learn to love again."_ Korra sang while walking through the streets of Republic City really sad about what just happen.

Then we flash over to Kuzon who is still in his room and now laying on his bed at Air Temple Island and is also still upset about what has just happen. "_I'm sorry I don't understand where All of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine,"_ Kuzon sang. "_(Oh, we had everything)"_ we hear Korra singing. _"Your head is running wild again My dear, WE still have everything And it's all in your MIND."_ We hear Kuzon sing again while heading to the window of his bedroom while grabbing his glider/staff _"(Yeah, but this is happenin'_)" we here Korra again. _"you've been having real bad dreams Oh oh, you use to lie so close to me"_ Kuzon sang while he threw his glider in the air and jumped on it and started to head to Republic City.

_"Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets Between our love, our love Ooooh, our love, our love. Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again. I never stopped It's still written in the scars on my heart You're NOT broken Just bent and we can learn to love again."_ Both Kuzon and Korra sang while we see Kuzon still in the air over Republic City while Korra is still walk through the streets. Then Kuzon finally spots Korra then lands twenty feet in back of her.

_"Oh, tear ducts and rust"_ Korra starts to sing_. "I'll fix it for us"_ Kuzon sings while shocking Korra which causes her to turn around to see Kuzon while happy and still sad at the same time to see him _"We're collecting dust, But our love's enough."_ Korra sings back and starts to walk towards Kuzon. _"You're holding it in,"_ Kuzon sings again and starts to walk towards Korra as well. _"You're pouring a drink"_ korra sings while she is still walking towards Kuzon. _"No, nothing is as bad as it seems."_ Kuzon sing while he and Korra are still walking and finally are close to each other and they grab each other's hands. _"We'll come clean!"_ Korra sings then Kuzon and Korra started to dance the waltz

_"Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again. It's in the stars It's still written in the scars on our hearts That We're NOT broken Just bent and we can learn to love again. Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough Just a second, we're not broken Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again. Oh, it's in the stars It's still written in the scars on our hearts That We're NOT broken Just bent and we can learn to love again. Ooh, we can learn to love again Ooh, we can learn to love again Oh, that we're not broken Just bent and we can learn to love again"_ Kuzon and Korra both sing while still dancing and once they stopped sing Kuzon dipped Korra and gave her the most romantic kiss they had ever had.

After Kuzon and Korra were done kissing Kuzon explained what happen earlier. "Korra listen O didn't kiss that girl she kissed me trust me I did not want to kiss her the only person I want to kiss is you and only you. Do you believe me that I didn't kiss her he kiss me? So if you can find it in your heart can you please forgive me" Kuzon said to Korra sympathetically. "Kuzon I believe you. You want do anything to hurt me and but I hurt you when I ignored you and I am sorry" Korra said in reply sympathetically. "Come let's go we only have fifteen more minutes to get to Kuang's to meet up with the rest of the group" Kuzon said to Korra and with that said Kuzon and Korra hurried to get to Kuang's with a minute left to spare.

Once Kuzon and Korra got to Kuang's a waiter guided them to the table where Katara, Tenzin, Lin, Tonraq, Senna, Hiroshi Sato (On probation now), Pema, Lily, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan all dressed up and sitting at the table and Korra and Kuzon all sat with them. Then they all got their dinner and ate and after dinner, the boys finally gave their announcement. "Attention everybody Mako, Bolin, and I all have special announcements for Korra, Asami, and Lily, and I will go first. Korra I can u please come here" Kuzon started to announce and Korra walk to him and he knelt on one knee and grab one of her hands. "Korra we have been dating now for almost two years now. you are the one person i can count on no matter what. You are my best friend and my lover. I can't live without you. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Korra, I love you more than anything, will you please marry me? Then he grabs the velvet box and revealed the necklace and ring and Korra was shocked. "Kuzon yes I will marry you "Korra said in replied happily. Then Kuzon placed the Betrothal necklace around her neck and put the ring on her finger. Then Bolin and Mako asked Lily and Asami to marry them and both lily and Asami said yes. The whole family was completely happy for them and the next week all six of them started to plan the wedding,

**Coming up in the next chapter is the Wedding and the romantic honeymoon and a special surprise for all three couples. And also remember if I don't get any reviews soon I am shutting down this story. I will either updated this story either on Thursday or Friday.**


	11. Weddings honeymoonsAnd Suprises

**Hey what up fanfictioners it's Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my story Let the Adventures Begin. Remember to review and comment.**

**Also I see that I haven't got any review or PMs for my last two chapters which really upsets me because I put a lot of time and effort into writing these chapters for you and all I want in return is to hear is how you guys thing of the story and it really hurts me to say this but if I don't get any reviews soon I am shutting down this story.**

**Also I wanted to remind you guys to give me ideas that you want for my story. I really want to know what guys want to see in this story so I can make it more interesting for you. I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least some ideas either Review or PM please.**

**Weddings/ honeymoons/And Suprises Surprises:**

It has been three months since Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin have proposed to Korra, Asami, and Lily and now they are finally going to get married. They had picked a theme for the wedding and which it would be "The Four Nation" because Of all of them inheriting different elements of the nations and also because Republic City is a place where all four nations come together in harmony. Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily had all planned out this wedding to the very last detail. They had made arrangements for Meelo to be the ring bear, Ikki to be the flower girl. Jinora, Katara, some young girl officers that Lily are best friend with, and Kya II (Aang and Katara's daughter) to all be brides' maids but Jinora and Katara as the maids of honor. They have Iroh II, Commander Bumi, and Hasook all be the Best Men. For the person to marry them they asked Fire Lord Zuko to be the minister and he was honored to be marry them. They had hired Tarrlok's old council page to help set up the dinner table and to make sure everything runs smoothly, and Asami's chefs to cook the dinner. For the guest for the wedding they had invited Lin, Senna, the rest of Korra's family from the Northern water tribe, Pema and baby Rohan of course, the rest of the Republic City council, all the pro-bending teams, the air Acolytes, members of the white lotus, workers from Future Industries, and the metal bending police force.

The wedding is now beginning with Kuzon, Mako, Bolin and Fire Lord Zuko at the end of the alter and then Meelo and Ikki are both start walking down the aisle together with Meelo holding the rings on a pillow and Ikki throwing flower petals like there is no tomorrow. Behind Meelo and Ikki are the Best men and the brides maids all walking down the aisle in pairs. Then everyone all begins to rise when they saw Tonraq walking Korra, Hiroshi Sato walking Asami, and Tenzin walking Lily all down the aisle. Once Korra, Asami, and Lily all got next to Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin, Fire Lord Zuko began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today in the face of this company, to join together these Men and these Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." Zuko spoke and wait for some to regret the wedding but no one did. "Kuzon, Mako, Bolin, wilt thou have these Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" Zuko asked all Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin. "I Do" Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin all said together. "Korra, Asami, Lily, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Zuko asked Korra, Asami, and Lily. "I Do" Korra, Asami, and Lily all said together. "Now it is time for the placing of the rings, May I Please have the rings" Zuko said and meelo gave all six rings to him and then Zuko gave out each ring to each designated person. "Kuzon, Mako, Bolin place the ring on the fourth finger on Korra, Asami, and Lily's left hand and say with this ring I shall be wed" Zuko said to Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin. "With this ring I shall be wed" Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin said then place the wedding rings on Korra, Asami, and Lily's hand. "Korra, Asami, and Lily place the ring on the fourth finger on Korra, Asami, and Lily's left hand and say with this ring I shall be wed" Zuko said to Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin. "With this ring I shall be wed" Korra, Asami, and Lily said then place the wedding rings on Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin's hand. "Be the power vested in me I now pronounce all of Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily all husbands and wives. Men you may now kiss your brides" Zuko said and with that Kuzon passionately kissed Korra, Mako passionately kissed Asami, and Bolin passionately kissed Lily. Then after they were done kissing they all proceeded out and all went over to Air Temple Island to have dinner.

At the wedding procession there was laughter and singing with full of joy. They had all different kinds of food at the dinner there was water tribe food, earth kingdom food, fire nation food, and air nation food for everyone to enjoy. After everyone had dinner they all danced. All of the new wedded couples had all romantic first dances and after the wedding procession Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily all got ready for their honeymoon that they were taking together for four months, but Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin all have a surprise for Korra, Asami, and Lily to where they are going for their honeymoon.

Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin had just got finished loading all of the luggage on a royal Fire Nation airship that Fire Lord Zuko and Iroh II had provide them to use as long as a crew to fly the ship for them then and the gang is also bring Naga and Pabu. Then Korra, Asami, and Lily came on to the ship all next to their newly beloved husbands. "So where are we going for our honeymoon?" Korra asked Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin. "Well we thought our wedding was based of the four nations that we would go visit all four nations for four months" Kuzon said to Korra, Asami, and Lily. "Wow that is cool so where are we going" Korra, Asami, and Lily all said. "Well we were thinking that we would first go to Ba Sing Sa were the king gave us a place with three master bedroom and we would also visit other places near Ba Sing Sa, a big kitchen, a huge study, and a large living sace , then we would go to the Southern Air Temple, and then we got permission to go to the Fire Nation Capital and stay at the royal palace with Fire Lord Zuko, Iroh II, and Ursa the II (Iroh's mother), then last but not least we go to the South pole to stay with Master Katara and Kya. For each nation we will be staying at there for twenty-five days and the other five days we well be heading for the next place and the last five days is for when we are heading home to Republic City. How does that plan sound" Mako said to Korra, Asami, and Lily. "I love that idea. What are we waiting for let's go" to Korra, Asami, and Lily all said at the same time. "OK let's go, Captain we are ready to go for our first stop for our honeymoon the great city of Ba Sing Sa" Kuzon said to Korra, Asami, Lily, and then the pilot. "Yes Sir. Our first stop to Ba Sing Sa" The Captain said and with that they were off for their honeymoon.

**Time Spent at Ba Sing Sa:**

For the first couple days the gang just relaxed at the house that the king provided them and then Kuzon and Korra made really passionate love to each other, Mako and Asami made really passionate love to each other, Bolin and Lily made really passionate love to each other as well, then during the second week Korra, Asami, and Lily all had morning sickness but they thought it was really nothing, Then during that week they went to go visit the earth king to go show him their thanks for the house and he said it was no problem and to enjoy the rest of their stay and then they went to go get tea at the Jasmine Dragon owned by a member of the royal family. Then during their last week in Ba Sing Sa they went to go tour the rest of Ba Sing Sa even the under crystal caverns and brought some crystals to make into necklaces for gifts and then the for their last day they went to go visit the Great Wall of Ba Sing Sa. After they were done at the great wall they went to the airships and headed to the Southern Air Temple

**Time Spent at the Southern Air Temple:**

When they first got to the southern air temple Korra, Asami, and Lily had their morning sickness every once and awhile but other than that everything went just fine. After when Korra, Asami, and Lily were done with their morning sickness decided to go and explore the temple. They first went to explore the whole inside of the temple explored all of the rooms and saw a lot of bed room even Aang's old bed room when he used to live here, saw a lot of dining area, libraries, and saw the all-day echo chamber. During their second week of their stay they decided to all play air ball (Which only Kuzon and Korra were good at but Mako, Asami, Bolin and Lily liked it). Also later during the second week Korra, Asami, and Lily were having their morning sickness again and are also starting to have weird food cravings (like one day they all wanted some cactus juice). During the last week of their stay they went to go see the air sanctuary to see all the statues of the avatars before Korra. Both Kuzon and Korra airbended the gates open to get in to the sanctuary. Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily were all fascinated by how many statues there were and to see that that was the statue of Avatar Aang that Tenzin got made for the temple. Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily were all shock when they saw another living winged lemur that looked like Momo when Aang found him, so Kuzon decided that he would keep the lemur and name it Momo II. On their last day at the are temple they explored around one more time and found staffs/gliders and air nomad beads that they brought along for them for gifts for the family. Before they left the Air Temple they found the statue of the once great monk Gyatso and they pay their respects. Then they went to the airships and headed to the Fire Nation Capital to go to the Fire Lord's Palace.

**Time Spent at the Fire Nation:**

They got to the Fire Nation Capital without any problem and no morning sickness on the way there. Once they got to The Fire Nation Capital they were greeted with cheers from crowds near the palace and Fire Lord Zuko and Iroh II waiting next to the entrance of the Palace. During their first week at the fire nation they explored around the palace and treated themselves to a day at the palace spa. Also during the first week Fire Lord Zuko held a party in honor for Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, and Iroh II for all of their hard work to end the revolution against Amon which the group thanks Zuko for but he said it was no big deal. During their second week at the Fire Nation Fire Lord Zuko and Iroh II took Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily to their house in Ember Island. During their way there Korra, Asami, and Lily started to have their morning sickness again. During the time that they were at Korra and her friend and they hated it very much they even went to go complain to the actors. During their third week at the Fire Nation they went to all little types of stores and there Mako and Asami bought themselves Messenger Hawks and named them Hawkeye and Sapphire and they were well trained so they wouldn't go after Momo II and Pabu. The group also bought some fire nation mask that they thought that Meelo would like. One their second to last day at the fire nation Bolin just happen to find a female fire ferret that Pabu made friends with right away and decided to keep her as a friend for Pabu and named her Penny. On their last day at the fire nation for Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily said their good byes and thanks to Fire Lord Zuko and Iroh and then headed off to the last place for their honeymoon the South Pole.

**Time Spent at the South Pole:**

"I can't believe our honeymoon is almost over" Korra said to the group. They were just about to land into the South Pole with Kya and Katara waiting for them. "Me too especially with all of you girls having morning sickness every other day and are starting to get bumps" Kuzon said. "Let's just forget about it I thing we just landed come on time to see Katara and Kya" Korra said and with that Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, Naga, Momo II on Kuzon shoulder, Pabu and Penny on Bolin's shoulders, and Hawkeye and Sapphire on Mako's shoulders made their way of the Air ship to be greeted by Katara and Kya. "Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily it good to see you all again" Katara and Kya said as they went to hug each and every single one of them. "It's good to see you to" Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily all said. Then at that moment all of Korra, Asami, and Lily all covered their mouths with one hand and the other wrapped around their stomach and they all went back on the ship to go the lavatories to throw up. "What is wrong with them and is that a Lemur on you shoulder" Kya asked Kuzon. "Yes this is a lemur on my shoulder I found him at the Southern Air Temple and we don't know what's wrong with them they been at this for almost three months now" Kuzon informed both Katara and Kya. "I think I know what's going on with the girls when they come back we well head over to my house and I will examine them" Katara said and then the girls came out of the airship and they all headed to Katara's house and Katara and Kya lead Korra, Asami, and Lily into the examination room and Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin all came in and knelt down next to their wives. Then Katara and Kya examined Korra, Asami, and Lily, thy used their healing power to help examine them. After Katara and Kya were done examine Korra, Asami, and Lily they couldn't just help but smile. "Well I have good news" Katara started "There is nothing wrong with you three you are just all pregnant and you are all three months along" Katara said smiling and then cried a tear of happiness. "Were pregnant, Kuzon you know what that means we are going to be parents" Katara said and put her hands around Kuzon's neck and Asami and Lily did the same to Mako and Bolin. "If you want I can tell you how many kids you are having and what they are like" Katara said and Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily and they all nodded yes. "Okay" Katara said walked over to Bolin and Lily and put her hand on Lily's stomach. "Bolin, Lily, you too are having twins, your babies are strong just like earth benders but stronger than the average earth bender" Katara said to Lily and Bolin and they both said thank you to her, then Katara walked over to Mako and Asami and put her hand on Asami's stomach. "Mako, Asami, it looks like you too will be have having twins as well, it looks like one is strong just like their father and the other one is brave like their mother but they are both talented like both parents" Katara said to Mako and Asami and they also said thank you and then Katara walked over to Kuzon and Katara and put her hand on Korra's stomach and was shocked and then she smiled. "Kuzon, Korra, your pregnancy is really special because you too are having triplets. They will all be strong just like their parents. Two of them are light on their feet while the other on is like strong as ice." Katara said to Kuzon and Korra and they both thanked her. Then during that week Katara, Kya, Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily all sent a letter to Air Temple Island explain the good news they used Hawkeye and sapphire to deliver the message. During the second week Katara explained to Korra that they rescued a kind and loving male Polar-Dog named Klondike around Naga's age and asked her if she wanted to take him home with her so Naga wouldn't be the only Polar-Bear dog on Air Temple Island and Korra just couldn't refused and gave them some books that Jinora might like. During the third week Korra's parents came to visit and Korra told them the great news and they congratulated Kuzon and Korra.

When It was time for them to head home to Air Temple Island Katara, Kya, Tonraq, and Senna told them that they were coming with them so Katara and Kya can help them give birth and Tonraq and Senna wanted to be there to see the birth of their grand-children. So they headed home to Air Temple Island and got back on late afternoon to find themselves to have a big welcome home and congratulation party everyone was their including Hiroshi Sato. Then the group welcomed Momo II, Hawkeye, Sapphire, Penny, and Klondike to Air Temple Island. Then Later Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily gave Tenzin, Lin, Pema, Hiroshi, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan the gifts that they got them when they traveled all four nations and they all thanked them.

Just to let you remember:

**Kuzon & Korra: Are having triplets I already have the genders and names picked out. **

**Mako & Asami: Are having twins I already the genders picked out I need help with names though**

**Bolin & Asami: Are having twins I already the genders picked out I need help with names though**

**Hope you like the chapter.** **Coming up in the next chapter it is time for Korra, Asami, and Lily to give birth to their children. And also remember if I don't get any reviews soon I am shutting down this story. I will either update this story either Tomorrow or Saturday.**

**Also I would just like to remind you to review and also I need help picking out names for Mako & Asami's children as long as Bolin and Lily's children so if you have any name ideas review it or PM **


	12. The Birth of Seven Kids

**Hey what up fanfictioners it's Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my story Let the Adventures Begin. Remember to review and comment.**

**Also I see that I haven't got any review or PMs for my last three chapters which really upsets me because I put a lot of time and effort into writing these chapters for you and all I want in return is to hear is how you guys thing of the story and it really hurts me to say this but if I don't get any reviews soon I am shutting down this story.**

**Also I wanted to remind you guys to give me ideas that you want for my story. I really want to know what guys want to see in this story so I can make it more interesting for you. I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least some ideas either Review or PM please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOK I only own my characters**

**Chapter: The birth of Seven Kids**

It has been five months now since Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily has been back at Air Temple Island from their honeymoon. Korra, Asami, and Lily are now all nine months pregnant and are expecting to deliver any day now and because of that Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Kya, Bumi, Hiroshi, Lin, Tonraq, Senna, and Iroh II have all come to Air temple Island to see Korra, Asami, and Lily give birth and Katara and Kya are there to help them give birth. Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily have all decided to stay and live on Air Temple Island and raise their kids there so that way all of the kids can grow up there and be the best of friends. Throughout the five months they been back Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily have been preparing for the babies to come by having a large nursery made to fit all seven babies in across the hall from all of the couples bedrooms, got seven medium size cribs, got several changing tables, three rocking chairs, a bookcase full of stories that they can read to their children, baby bottles, a lot of baby toys, a whole room full of diapers, and with a big help from Asami seven closets full of baby clothes. As well making the nursery for the seven kids during the last five months Air Temple Island was getting expanded because of all the animals (Momo II, Hawkeye, Sapphire, Penny, and Klondike) that Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily have all brought home from their honeymoon plus the fact there are seven kids on the way so that way when the kids are older they can all have a bedroom to their selves. Besides that Korra's parents had decided to buy a house in Republic City so that way they are able to see their grand children grow up and watch the kids for Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily whenever they needed the help. Also The press is get Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily all their last nerves to know what their babies genders are and if they are benders but Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin all told to the press to leave them alone and that they will let Republic City see their kids when they think they are old enough to let the public see them.

Now all of Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Lily, Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Kya, Bumi, Hiroshi, Lin, Pema, Tonraq, Senna, Iroh II, and Rohan are all in the courtyard watching Kuzon helping Tenzin teaching Air Bending to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. "I hope one day that is Kuzon training our kids" Korra said to everybody. "Let hope so beside Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan, Kuzon is one of the only six air benders left" Lin said in reply. "I Know, I just can't wait to hear the pitter patter of fourteen little feet and for them to be out of our bellies already" Lily says to the group. "I, Know I just want to see their little faces and cuddle them already" both Korra and Asami said back to lily "Here why don't I go get us all nice fresh glasses go leeche juice" Pema said and whens she was about fifteen feet away all the girls had all started to scream in pain with Fire Lord Zuko and Iroh II placing one of Korra's arms around their necks, Mako and Hiroshi placing one of Asami's arms around their necks, and Bolin and Bumi placing one of Lily's arms around their necks and Tonraq, Senna, Katara, and Kya gathering all around them. "Pema forget about the leeche juice all Korra, Asami, and Lily have gone into labor, and as for you Kuzon don't you want to go see your kids be born" Lin shouted to Pema and said nicely to Kuzon with that said Pema came back and Kuzon followed her. "Come on kids you are about to become Aunts and Uncles to five out of seven of those kids" Tenzin said to his kids and went to go pick up Rohan and all five of them went to go catch up with the group.

It has now been five hours since Korra, Asami, and Lily have all gone into labor and none of them gave birth yet. "You are doing great Korra just imagine soon we will be holding our precious babies" Kuzon said to make his wife happy. "Kuzon can you just be quite I want these kids out badly more than you do" Korra said then she had a sharp contraction. "Katara, Kya I think these kids aren't waiting any longer" Korra said than Katara and Kya came to aid Korra. "Ok Korra I am starting to see the head. Now Korra listen to me you gotta push but not too hard because you still have two more kids on the way you hear me" Katara said to a Korra who was in labor. "Okay let's do this" Korra said and began to push. "That is good now just keep on doing that. Kya go get me a blanket. Everybody it looks like we are going to have our first new guest" Katara first informs Korra, the Kya, and then all the adults (Because Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan are in the room next door) and with that said Kya went to get a light red blanket and then Kuzon and Korra's first baby came out. "It's a boy" Katara said happily and everyone applauded for the first kid being Born and Kya wrapped him into the blanket "Kuzon would you like to hold him" Kya asked and Kuzon nodded then Kya handed Kuzon who was in a chair next to Korra his first newborn son and he putted him into his right arm. "Okay it looks like one of his siblings wants to join in on the fun. Kya can you go fetch another blanket" Katara informed the crowed again and Kya did what her mother asked and got a light purple blanket. Then Kuzon and Korra's second baby came out. "It's another Boy" Katara said happily and handed the baby to Kya so she could wrap him into the blanket and then everyone applauded for them again. "Kuzon would you like to hold your second son as well" Kya asked Kuzon and he nodded yes nodded then Kya put Kuzon and Korra's second son into Kuzon's left arm. "Okay let's get their last sibling out. Kya can you go get another blanket please" Katara informed the group and Kya did what her mother asked and got a light blue blanket. Then Kuzon and Korra's last baby came out. "It's a Girl" Katara said happily and handed the baby to Kya so she could wrap her into the blanket and then everyone applauded for them again. "Korra would you like to hold your daughter" Kya asked Korra and she nodded yes nodded then Kya put Kuzon and Korra's only daughter into Korra's arms. "Congratulations honey you did it" Kuzon told Korra and kissed her "Our beautiful children" Korra said looking at all their two sons in Kuzon's arms and their daughter in her arms.

"I hate to break up this new family celebration but I think two more want to join in" Asami said and both Katara and Kya rushed to their side. "Okay it looks like the fourth guess is about to arrive. Kya can you go and fetch another blanket please" Katara in form the whole group and Kya did what her mother asked and got a dark red blanket. Then Mako and Asami's first child was born. "Congratulation's you to your first child is a boy" Katara said happily and handed the baby to Kya so she could wrap him into the blanket and then everyone applauded for them again. "Mako would you like to hold son" Kya asked Mako who was and he nodded yes nodded then Kya handed Mako who was in a chair next to Asami his first newborn son and he putted him into his right arm. "Okay it looks like his sibling wants to come out. Kya can you please fetch another blanket" Katara in form the whole group and Kya did what her mother asked and got a dark pink blanket. Then Mako and Asami's second child was born. "Congratulation's you to your second child is a girl" Katara said happily and handed the baby to Kya so she could wrap her into the blanket and then everyone applauded for them again. "Asami would you like to hold daughter" Kya asked Asami she nodded yes nodded then Kya handed Asami her first newborn daughter and he putted her into her arms. "Congratulations honey you did it" Mako told Asami and kissed her "Our beautiful children" Asami said looking at all their son in Mako's arms and their daughter in her arms.

"I hate to break up this new family celebration but I think the last two kids want to join in" Lily said and both Katara and Kya rushed to their side. "Okay it looks like the sixth guess is about to arrive. Kya can you go and fetch another blanket please" Katara in form the whole group and Kya did what her mother asked and got a dark green blanket. Then Bolin and lily's first child was born. "Congratulation's you to your first child is a boy" Katara said happily and handed the baby to Kya so she could wrap him into the blanket and then everyone applauded for them again. "Bolin would you like to hold son" Kya asked Bolin who was and he nodded yes nodded then Kya handed Bolin who was in a chair next to lily his first newborn son and he putted him into his right arm. "Okay it looks like his sibling wants to come out. Kya can you please fetch another blanket" Katara in form the whole group and Kya did what her mother asked and got a light green blanket. Then Bolin and lily's second child was born. "Congratulation's you to your second child is a girl" Katara said happily and handed the baby to Kya so she could wrap her into the blanket and then everyone applauded for them again. "Lily would you like to hold your daughter" asked Lily and she nodded yes nodded then Kya handed Lily her first newborn daughter and he putted her into her arms. "Congratulations honey you did it" Bolin told Lily and kissed her "Our beautiful children" Lily said looking at all their son in Bolin's arms and their daughter in her arms.

After all seven babies were born Jinora with Rohan in her arms, Ikki, and Meelo all peeped their heads in through the door and everyone turned around to see them standing there. "Can we come in yet" Jinora asked. "Yes you may" Kuzon said and then they came in and observed all the seven new born babies and then Jinora and Rohan sat next to Korra on her bed, Meelo sat next to Asami on her bed and Ikki sat next to Lily on her bed. "They are all beautiful children. Did you name them yet" Jinora told and asked Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily. "Thank you Jinora and no we didn't name our children yet don't you thing we should" Korra informed Jinora and asked Kuzon, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily. "Yeah I think we should" Kuzon, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily said and with that Kuzon with his and Korra's sons in his arm sat on the other side of Korra, Mako with his and Asami's son sat on the other side of Asami, and Bolin with his and Lily's son sat on the other side of Lily. Korra look at her sons again.

"Wow Kuzon I didn't know our sons look just exactly like you and Avatar Aang" Korra said to Kuzon **(****_Which is true since Kuzon looks exactly like Aang when Aang was his age and the sons do look exactly like them they have the same pale skin tone as Kuzon, same brownish-blackish looking hair color, the same exact stormy grey eyes, the same nose, and the same lips, they basically have the same face making them look like Kuzon and the new born boys look like triplets). _**"Yes I guess they do" Kuzon said in a chuckle. "And look at our daughter she looks exactly like you" Kuzon says to Korra as he looks at their daughter **_(Which is true since their daughter does look exactly like her, she has the have same light dark skin tone as Korra, same dark brownish looking hair color, the same exact icy blue eyes, the same nose, and the same lips, they basically have the same face making them look like twin)_** She does doesn't she" Korra said "Kuzon I have a name for our first born son" Korra said to Kuzon. "What is it honey" Kuzon asked Korra. "Kuzon" Korra said. "Yes Korra" Kuzon said. "No not you Kuzon I want to name our first born son Kuzon II or Kuzon Jr. for now" Korra Informed Kuzon. "Kuzon Jr. I like it, and what and what about Aang II for the other little guy" Kuzon said to Korra. "I Think that is a wonderful idea" Korra said. "What about you dad" Kuzon asked Tenzin. "I think Avatar Aang would be honored for having one of his great-grandson named after him and so am I" Tenzin told both Kuzon and Korra. "Now we just need a name for this little one" Korra said to Kuzon referring him about their daughter. "Well what is an Aang without his Katara? I think we should name her Katara II" Kuzon informed Korra. "Yeah that is a good Idea, What do you think Master Katara" Korra informed Kuzon and Asked Katara. "I am honored that you named your daughter after me, I love it very much thank-you" Katara said to Kuzon and Korra "Welcome in to the world Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II" Kuzon and Korra both said and Looked at Mako and Asami.

"Well I guess it's our turn. Well Asami and I already decided on names for our kids. We agreed if we had a son we would name him Rokun or Roku for short named after mine and Bolin's father" Mako started. "And we agreed if we had a daughter we would name her June after my mother" Asami finished. With that everyone looked at Bolin and Lily. "Bolin what about you name our son and I name our daughter" Lily said. "Ok, for our son I think we should name him Jett" Bolin said to Lily. "And for our girl we shall name her Suki" Lily said.

Kuzon, Korra, Mako. Asami, Bolin, and Lily had all decided what the name of their children should be (Kuzon Jr. or II, Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, Suki) now all three couple can't wait to start their lives together with all their kids and the new journeys ahead of them and to discover their kids bending.

**Hope you like the chapter. The next chapter will be about Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily's children growing up from babies into toddlers and discovering their bending which will either be updated on Sunday or Monday. And also remember if I don't get any reviews soon I am shutting down this story. **


	13. The Baby and Toddler Years

**Hey what up fanfictioners it's Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my story Let the Adventures Begin. Remember to review and comment.**

**Also I see that I haven't got any review or PMs for my last four chapters which really upsets me because I put a lot of time and effort into writing these chapters for you and all I want in return is to hear is how you guys thing of the story and it really also I decided not to shut down my story after all because writing this fanfic is something I love to do.**

**Also I wanted to remind you guys to give me ideas that you want for my story. I really want to know what guys want to see in this story so I can make it more interesting for you. I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least some ideas either Review or PM please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra I only own Kuzon, Lily, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki**

**Chapter 11: The Baby and Toddler Years**

It has been 4 years since Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin and Lily had Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki. All of Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki have grown up to be mature little children with the help of their parents, grad-parents, great-gran-gran Katara, and Uncles (Well mostly Meelo because Rohan is 2 only two year older than Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki) and Aunts. While growing up Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki have been a real handful but never really got into trouble with their parents. Now let's see what has been happening during the last for years

**The First Year:**

During the first year since Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki have been born a lot of stuff has been happening stuff like a lot of dirty diapers, a lot of dirty baby clothes, a lot of crying, a lot of late nights staying up with the babies to get them to go asleep, making Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki, growing of their several teeth, and of course a lot of mid-night feedings. But that is not the only things that has been happing like Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki learning how to crawl making Kuzon Jr. and Aang II the fastest crawlers out of all of them, making Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Kya, Bumi, Hiroshi, Lin, Tenzin, Pema, Tonraq, Senna, Iroh II, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan all laugh when they do funny stuff. Also still no signs of Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki being benders yet.

**The Second Year:**

During when Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki were two years old a lot of stuff has been happening stuff like still a lot of dirty diapers, once and awhile a lot of dirty clothes, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki still not wanting to take their baths (Katara II now loves the water), Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki getting more teeth, still sleeping in their cribs, and wanting to hear a lot of bed time stories. Besides that all seven kids are now eating baby food, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki are now all walk with Kuzon Jr. and Aang II still being the fast out of all of them, and Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki had all said their first words which was Kuzon Jr. and Aang II with "Glider" being their first word after seeing their father Kuzon flying with his glider, Katara II with "Wave" being her first word after seeing her mother Korra water bending a giant wave, Rokun and June with "Blaze" being their first words after seeing their father Mako practicing his fire bending, and Jett and Suki with "Boulder" after seeing both of Bolin and Lily both practicing their earth bending. Also still no signs of Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki being benders quite yet.

**The Third Year:**

During when Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki were three years old a lot of stuff has been happing since then. Stuff like no more dirty diaper now since all of Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki have been potty trained but they still have a lot of dirty clothes when they get food, dirt, mud, or water all over their clothes. Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki are now all sleeping in their toddler beds that Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily have set up for them in their nursery with Kuzon having light red sheets on his bed, Aang II having light purple sheets for his bed, Katara II having light blue sheets for her bed, Rokun having dark read sheets for his bed, June having dark pink sheets for her bed, Jett having dark green sheets for his bed, and Suki having light green sheets for her bed. Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki now have all of their baby teeth, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki are now all starting to eat solid foods, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki now enjoy taking their baths, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki are all now speaking in full sentences, since they are old enough now Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki are now able to go outside and play on Air Temple Island with each other and Rohan. Also still no sign of Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki being benders quite yet but Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily all have a strong belief that their kids are benders.

**The Forth Year:**

Now Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki are now all four years old and having the time of their lives, life just couldn't get any better for them until today. It was a hot day in the summer at Air Temple Island so Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily thought today just might be a good day to take the Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki swimming at the ocean at Air Temple Island. Once Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin all got in their swimming trunks they got Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Rokun, and Jett all in their swimming trunks. While Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin were helping Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Rokun, and Jett getting dressed Korra, Asami, and Lily all got into their bathing suits and help Katara II, June, and Suki in their bathing suits. Once Kuzon, Mako, and Bolin all got towels for everybody Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki all headed to the beach at Air Temple Island. Once Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki got to the beach they all headed to the ocean to have some fun in the water. While in the ocean Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily were all playing chicken while Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki where Momo Aango (Avatar version of Marco Polo) and having water races against each other. Later while Kuzon Jr. and Aang II were still swimming Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki they went on the beach to watch Korra, Bolin, and Lily have a sand bending contest in which Lily had sand bended Republic City, Bolin sand bended Air Temple Island, and Korra sand bended the pro-bending arena and the kids picked Korra's sculpture. It was almost getting to be dinner time so Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily decided that it was time to leave so that they could get Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki out of the swimming outfits and into their normal clothes.

"Kuzon Jr., Aang time to get out of the water so me and mommy can get you dried off with these towels" Kuzon said to his sons while he and Korra got one towel each to dry of their sons. "Ok, Dad were coming" Kuzon Jr. and Aang II said and got out of the water and headed to their parents, Kuzon Jr. headed to Kuzon to get dried while Aang II went to Korra and got dried. "Dad, mom these towels are a little ddduuussstttyyy Accchhhhhooooooooo" both Kuzon Jr. and Aang II started to say before they both sneezed thirty feet into the air. Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki all watched in shocked in what Kuzon Jr. and Aang II just did then Kuzon and Korra snap back into reality as they saw Kuzon Jr. and Aang II starting to fall back down to the ground. "Korra quick water bend an ice slide so that way the boys will land safely into the sand" Kuzon told Korra and with that Korra water bended an ice slide and Kuzon Jr., and Aang II slide down the ice slide and landed safely into Kuzon's arms. "Can we do that again" both Kuzon Jr. and Aang II said to Kuzon and Korra and they both just smiled. "Boys do you know what you just did" Kuzon said to his boys. "No dad what did we do" Kuzon Jr. and Aang II replied. "Boys just airbended you two are Air Benders" Kuzon said to his sons. "We are awesome" Kuzon Jr. and Aang II said while high-fiving each other. "Wow you two are air benders and you two are lucky that mom water bended this slid for you" Katara II said the started to water bend the slide. "Katara Guess what" Korra said to her daughter. "What mommy" Katara II said. "You are a water bender" Korra said to Katara and she was shocked. "Wow I am a water bender this is awesome" Katara said then went to hug Korra.

While Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki all started to head up back to their rooms they discovered that Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki are also benders. On the way back both Rokun and June both sneezed and sneezed fire and their father told them that they were fire benders and they were happy. Also on the way back Bolin and Lily both told Jett and Suki that they had to get a bath later because they were dirty and Jett and Suki both got mad because they didn't want to take a bath so both of them stop the ground and both of them formed an earth pillar and Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki were all shocked by this. Then Bolin and Lily both told Jett and Suki that they were both earth benders and they were really happy.

Once Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki got to their rooms Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily all got dressed first then dressed Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki into their normal clothes. As soon as Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, Lily, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki were all dressed they headed to the kitchen and at dinner. During dinner Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily all told Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Kya, Bumi, Hiroshi, Lin, Tenzin, Pema, Tonraq, Senna, Iroh II, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan what happen that day. Fire Lord Zuko, Kya, Bumi, Hiroshi, Lin, Tenzin, Pema, Tonraq, Senna, Iroh II, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan were all happy that Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki. After dinner Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki all got dressed for bed and went to sleep once Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily told them a bedtime story to help them fall asleep.

So Kuzon Jr. and Aang II are both air benders, Katara II is a water bender, both Rokun and June are both fir benders, and both Jett and Suki are both earth benders.

**Hope you like the chapter. The next chapter will be about Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki when they are five and starting their bending training with Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily being their teachers which will either be updated on Tomorrow or Wednesday. **


	14. First Day of Training

**Hey what up fanfictioners it's Nicbaz here coming to give you another chapter of my story Let the Adventures Begin. Remember to review and comment.**

**Also I see that I haven't got any review or PMs for my last five chapters which really upsets me because I put a lot of time and effort into writing these chapters for you and all I want in return is to hear is how you guys thing of the story and it really also I decided not to shut down my story after all because writing this fanfic is something I love to do.**

**Also I wanted to remind you guys to give me ideas that you want for my story. I really want to know what guys want to see in this story so I can make it more interesting for you. I want to hear what you guys want to read in my story. I am the kind of author who wants people to send them ideas and I will gladly make your Idea in to a chapter and give you credit. So don't be afraid because no idea is ever a bad one. I know that there are a lot of writers out there who want to send ideas so seen me ideas and I will gladly turn those ideas into chapters for my story. So don't be afraid to review or PM me I want to hear from you. I want at least some ideas either Review or PM please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra I only own Kuzon, Lily, Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki**

**Chapter 12: Learning how to bend**

It has been two years now since Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin, and Lily all learned that Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki all can bend and now all of the kids are Six. Now since Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki are all now six they can start learning how to bend from Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Lily **(Remember Asami is a no-bender so she cannot bend)**. Kuzon is going to be Kuzon Jr. and Aang II airbending master. Korra is going to be Katara II waterbending master. Mako is going to be Rokun and June firebending. Both Bolin and Lily are going to be Jett and Suki earthbending master **(They both agreed that they both will teach Jett and Suki how to earthbend and Lily would teach them how to metalbend when they are older)**. Furthermore Kuzon, Korra, Mako, Asami, Bolin and Lily also agreed where to train Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki; they agreed that Kuzon will train Kuzon Jr. and Aang II at the yin yang pavilion, Korra will train Katara II at the beach at Air Temple Island, Mako will train Rokun and June in the Courtyard, and Bolin and Lily will train Jett and Suki at the earthbending section that Lin was Allowed to make after bugging Tenzin a lot.

**Mako Teaching Firebending to Rokun and June:**

It was after breakfast and Mako was ready to teach Rokun and June to firebend. "Rokun, June, come on hurry up so we can go to the Courtyard so we can start your firebending training" Mako said impatiently to his son and daughter who were taking forever to get into their training clothes. "Coming Dad" both Rokun and June said and with that both Rokun and June coming running down the stairs in their new training outfits that their parents gave them. Rokun was wearing the outfit that Zuko wore in the episode of the Western Air Temple to the episode Avatar Aang. June is wearing a smaller version of the outfit when we first meet Asami when she crashed into Mako on her motorcycle in the episode The Voices in the Night. "You two look great in your new training outfits now let's us head to the courtyard to begin your firebending training" Mako said and with that Mako, Rohan, and June headed down to the Courtyard to begin Rokun and June's firebending training. When Mako, Rokun, and June got to the courtyard Mako, Rokun, and June all stretched out then they were ready to firebend. "When you firebend you have to find the fire within yourselves and when you do that is the moment that you strike" Mako said then demonstrated two perfect fire punches to Rokun and June and both of them watched their father in amazement. "Wow dad those fire punches that you did were really amazing" Rokun said to Mako to show how amazed he was. "Thanks Rokun, Rokun why don't you give the fire punches a try" Mako said to encourage his son to try out firebending. "Okay dad I will give it a try" Rokun said to his father then got into his stance and firebended two perfect fire punches like his father did while he demonstrated and both Mako and Lily watched in amazement. "Good job Rokun I really felt the heat with those punches. June why don't you give it a try now" Mako said complementing his son first then encouraging his daughter to do some firebending. "Okay dad I will try it" June said and with that June did two perfect fire punches and both Mako and Rokun watch what June just did in amazement. "That was really impressive June. Now let's work on one more basic. Let us work on our flying fire axe kicks with both of our legs here watch me as I demonstrate" Mako said to his daughter, then informed Rokun and June what they are doing for their last thing today. Then final Mako demonstrated two perfect flying fire axes kicks and both kids watched in amazement and then finally both Rokun and June worked on their flying axe kicks for a while then after they were finished they all headed back to their rooms and got showers and then Mako, Rokun, and June went to talk to Asami about their first day of firebending training.

**Bolin and Lily Teaching Earthbending to Jett and Suki:**

It was also after breakfast and Bolin and Lily were ready to teach Jett and Suki to earthbend. "Jett, Suki, come on hurry up so we can go to the Courtyard so we can start your firebending training" both Bolin and Lily said impatiently to their son and daughter who were taking forever to get into their training clothes. "Coming Mom and Dad" both Jett and Suki said and with that both Jett and Suki coming running down the stairs in their new training outfits that their parents gave them. Jett was wearing the outfit that Aang wore in the episode The Blind Bandit when Aang was first training with Master Yu's at his Earthbending Academy. Suki is wearing the same outfit that Toph wore throughout all season two and part of season three "You two look great in your new training outfits now let's us head to the earthbending area to begin your earthbending training" both Bolin and Lily said and with that Bolin, Lily, Jett, and Suki headed down to the earthbending area to begin Jett and Suki's earthbending training. When Bolin, Lily, Jett, and Suki got to the courtyard Bolin, Lily, Jett, and Suki all stretched out then they were ready to earthbend. "When you earthbend you have to be the rock within yourselves and when you do that is the moment that you strike" Bolin and Lily both said then demonstrated two perfect earth punches to Jett and Suki and both of them watched their father and Mother in amazement. "Wow mom dad those earth punches that you did were really amazing" Rokun said to Bolin and Lily to show how amazed he was. "Thanks Jett, Jett why don't you give the earth punches a try" Bolin and Lily said to encourage their son to try out earthbending. "Okay mom dad I will give it a try" Jett said to his mother and father then got into his stance and earthbended two perfect earth punches like his mother and father did while they demonstrated and all Bolin, Lily, and Suki watched in amazement. "Good job Jett I really felt the earth roar with those punches. Suki why don't you give it a try now" Bolin and Lilt said complementing their son first then encouraging their daughter to do some earthbending. "Okay mom dad I will try it" Suki said and with that Suki did two perfect earth punches and all Bolin, Lily, and Jett watch what Suki just did in amazement. "That was really impressive Suki. Now let's work on one more basic. Let us work on our earth armor here watch let us demonstrate" Bolin and Lily said to their daughter, then informed Jett and Suki what they are doing for their last thing today. Then finally Bolin and Lily demonstrated their earth armor and both kids watched in amazement and then finally both Rokun and June worked on their earth armor for a while then after they were finished they all headed back to their rooms and got showers and then Bolin, Lily, Jett, and Suki went and talk about their first day of earthbending training.

**Korra Teaching Waterbending to Katara II:**

It was also after breakfast and Korra was ready to teach Katara II to waterbend. "Katara, come on hurry up so we can go to the beach so we can start your waterbending training" Korra said impatiently to her daughter who was taking forever to get into her training clothes. "Coming Dad" Katara II said and with that Katara II came running down the stairs in her new training outfits that their parents gave her. Katara II was wearing the Water Tribe clothes that Katara wore in the day of the invasion. "You o look great in your new training outfit now let's us head to the beach to begin your waterbending training" Korra said and with that both Korra, and Katara II headed down to the Beach to begin Katara II's waterbending training. When Korra, and Katara II got to the courtyard Korra and Katara II both stretched out then they were ready to waterbend. "When you waterbend you have to find the water within yourself and when you do that is the moment that you strike" Korra said then demonstrated a perfect water whip to Katara II and she watched her mother in amazement. "Wow mom that water whip that you did was really amazing" Katara II said to Korra to show how amazed she was. "Thanks Katara, Katara why don't you give the water whip a try" Korra said to encourage her daughter to try out waterbending. "Okay mom I will give it a try" Katara II said to her mother then got into her stance and waterbended a water whip like her mother did while she demonstrated. "Good job Katara I really felt the water with that whip now let's work on one more basic. Let us work on our Octopus form here watch me as I demonstrate" Korra said to her daughter, then informed Katara what they are doing for their last thing today. Then finally Korra demonstrated Octopus form and Katara II watched in amazement and then finally Katara II worked on her Octopus form for a while then after they were finished they all headed back to their rooms and got showers and then Korra and Katara II talked about Katara II's first day of waterbending training.

**Kuzon Teaching Airbending to Kuzon Jr. and Aang II:**

It was also after breakfast and Kuzon was ready to teach Kuzon Jr. and Aang II to airbend. "Kuzon Jr. Aang, come on hurry up so we can go to the yin yang pavilion so we can start your airbending training" Kuzon said impatiently to both of his son who were taking forever to get into their training clothes. "Coming Dad" both Kuzon Jr. and Aang II said and with that both Kuzon Jr. and Aang II coming running down the stairs in their new training outfits that their parents gave them. Both Kuzon Jr. and Aang II was wearing the outfit Aang wore on the episode day of the invasion to Avatar Aang but Kuzon Jr. top was both dark red and a lighter dark red and Aang II top was a dark purple and light purple "You two look great in your new training outfits now let's us head to the yin yang pavilion to begin your airbending training" Kuzon said and with that Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., and Aang II headed down to the yin yang pavilion to begin Kuzon Jr. and Aang II airbending training. When Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., and Aang II to the yin yang pavilion Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., and Aang II all stretched out then they were ready to airbend. "When you airbend you have to feel free within yourselves because air is the element of freedom" Kuzon said then demonstrated two perfect air blast to Kuzon Jr. and Aang II and both of them watched their father in amazement. "Wow dad those fire punches that you did were really amazing" Kuzon Jr. said to Kuzon to show how amazed he was. "Thanks Kuzon Jr., Kuzon Jr. why don't you give the air blast a try" Kuzon said to encourage his son to try out airbending. "Okay dad I will give it a try" Kuzon Jr. said to his father then got into his stance and airbended two perfect air blast like his father did while he demonstrated and both Kuzon and Aang II watched in amazement. "Good job Kuzon Jr. I really felt the air with those punches. Aang why don't you give it a try now" Kuzon said complementing his son first then encouraging his other son to do some airbending. "Okay dad I will try it" Aang II said and with that Aang II did two perfect air blast and both Kuzon and Kuzon Jr. watch what Aang II just did in amazement. "That was really impressive Aang. Now let's work on one more basic. Let us work on our air wheel here watch me as I demonstrate" Kuzon said to his other son, then informed Kuzon Jr. and Aang II what they are doing for their last thing today. Then final Kuzon demonstrated an awesome air wheel and both kids watched in amazement and then finally both Kuzon Jr. and Aang worked on their air wheel for a while then after they were finished they all headed back to their rooms and got showers and then Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., Aang II meet up with Korra, Katara II, Mako, Asami, Rokun, June, Bolin, Lily, Jett, and Suki and then all Kuzon Jr., Aang II, Katara II, Rokun, June, Jett, and Suki all left their parents to talk so that they could talk about their first day of bending training and all demonstrated what they had learned that day and later all went to bed excited to learn more bending.


	15. Author's note 3

Hey guys Nicbaz here and I just want to say that I will not be updating Let the Adventures Begin foe a while because I work on my latest story that will be on fanfiction in a several weeks for Alvin and the chipmunks and my newest story which is going to be called Alvin and the Chipmunks The New Chipmunk Reunion. I bet your wondering why I won't be updating this story in a while is because I am in a stump with this story and I need some time to figure out what to next so if you guys out there have an idea what to next review or PM me because I am open to any suggestion. So hope you guys understand why I haven't been updating in a while. PEACE OUT.


End file.
